Bestfriend
by MerryPCY
Summary: CHAPTER 3 (FINAL) IS UP! Yixing tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang Yifan lakukan, berbeda dengan sahabat tingginya itu yang selalu benci ketika ia terlalu berlebihan memanfaatkan 'keliaran' mereka di kota Chicago, Amerika. Jauh dari kedua orang tua bukan berarti bisa berbuat seenaknya! Kray/FanXing/KrisLay feat little ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Brothership/Friendship, little Yaoi**

 **Lenght : Chapter 1 of 3**

 **Main Cast : Kray/FanXing/KrisLay, Kim Jongin, OC**

 **Rated : M (Untuk kata-kata dan beberapa adegan)**

 **Tidak ada salam pembuka. Silahkan baca aja..**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Bestfriend**

 **Chapter 1..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plakkk!**

"Yak! Zhang Yixing apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Zhang Yixing itu menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Dengan nafas yang menggebu-gebu ia mengacuhkan laki-laki lain yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka-Yixing dan gadisnya-.

Hendak melayangkan satu tamparan lagi namun secepat itu pula kedua tangannya ditangkap dan dicekal kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Yakh! Wu Yifan brengsek sialan lepaskan! Aku ingin memberikan jalang ini pelajaran! Kubilang lepas atau kuhajar kau setelah ini! Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu, Yak! Hey?! Mau kemana kau jalang! Yakkkkkkk!"

 **Tup.**

Pintu kamar Yixing tertutup. Setelah seorang gadis lain membawa keluar gadis malang yang baru saja menjadi sasaran telapak tangan Yixing.

Pemuda lain yang dipanggil Yifan pun melepaskan cekalan tangannya setelah ia merasa situasi cukup aman. Namun_

 **Bugh!**

Satu bogeman mentah seketika melayang kerahangnya tepat saat tubuh lelaki yang tangannya baru saja Yifan cekal berbalik. Yifan tersungkur kelantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Yixing murka. Terlihat sekali kalau dia masih belum puas dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki itu secepat kilat menduduki perut Yifan tanpa perasaan, lalu menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Yifan hingga tubuh tinggi itu sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

Yixing lantas menatap Yifan nyalang dan menggeram. "Kau_"

"Ayo berkelahi!" Tantang Yifan.

Keduanya tampak tersulut emosi, dan gertakan gigi Yixinglah yang menjadi paling dominan. Kedua pasang mata itu beradu pandang dengan kilatan tajam, saling melemparkan tatapan kejam, seperti hendak membunuh satu sama lain.

"SHIT!" Umpat Yixing sekali sebelum ia mendorong tubuh Yifan-lagi- kelantai yang sama. Melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang. Masih merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap disekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih dibagian kepala.

Yixing terus mengumpat pelan tanpa mau menoleh kearah Yifan yang kini tampak sibuk menyumpah serapahi kelakuan brutal Yixing.

Sementara lelaki tinggi yang masih terduduk dilantai itu terlihat tengah menyeka sedikit noda darah disudut bibirnya-ulah tangan Yixing tentu saja-, tanpa sedetikpun menghentikan umpatan yang terus keluar melalui bibirnya.

Karena Yixing merasa adanya 'sedikit' perasaan bersalah, maka ia tak ada niat menoleh. Mencoba berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Yifan mendongak. Melihat bagaimana sikap Yixing yang mencoba bersikap acuh setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tepatnya setelah apa yang dia lakukan.

Mendengus sekali, Yifan mulai meneriaki Yixing. "Ya! Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini?! Eoh?!"

"Apa?" Yixing menoleh sinis. Masih mempertahankan egonya.

"Setidaknya bantu aku sialan! Kau melukai bibirku, ck!"

"Apa? Mana mungkin?"

Yifan menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak mau disalahkan, eoh? Yang benar saja!

"_Disini kau yang salah! Jadi jangan mencoba membalikkan keadaan!" Yixing menunjuk Yifan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Yifan mendelik. "Hey_"

"Baru saja aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Lucy! Saling menggigit bibir dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku ketika bibir mu berdarah? Hey bung, bahkan aku memukulmu dengan lembut!_" Yixing mencoba beralibi sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan dada. "_Sudahlah, jangan mengada-ngada." Ujarnya mentah-mentah.

Yifan mendecih sebal. Ia sebenarnya tahu Yixing akan menjawab seperti ini. Karena memang selalu seperti ini. Yifan tentu kenal pemuda yang kini berdiri selangkah didepannya. Sangat kenal malah. Jadi tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut, Yifan fikir lebih baik ia segera bertindak saja, seperti biasa_

"Kemari kau brengsek!"

"Yak! Emmpttt!"

 **Brukk!**

Ranjang berderit keras ketika menerima dua bobot tubuh yang bisa dibilang tidak ringan sama sekali menghempas kepermukaannya.

"Apa? Hah?! Cepat akui kesalahanmu atau aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Ancam Yifan tanpa ampun.

"Emmptt! Emptt!"

Yifan masih membekap kepala Yixing dibawah ketiaknya. Dan dia memaksa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk menjawab perkataannya. Tinjuan-tinjuan dan tendangan bebas Yifan rasakan ketika Yixing meronta dibawah kukungannya.

"Cepaaat!" Yifan semakin gencar membekap Yixing.

Sekuat tenaga Yixing menarik lengan atas Yifan yang begitu kekar kebawah. Mendongakkan kepala demi membebaskan permukaan wajahnya dari ketiak sahabatnya itu. "Hosh..Hosh..Brengsek! Bau! Bodoh! Lepas, atau kugigit ketiak busukmu ini!" Yixing tersengal. Mengumpat dengan segala emosi yang terasa.

"Silahkan gigit!" Yifan yakin kalau dirinya memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat dari Yixing. Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk membekap mulut berbisa Yixing sekali lagi, namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika teriakan Yixing mulai membahana keseluruh penjuru kamar_

"IYA AKU SALAAAHHH!"

"Bagus!"

Dan hal yang paling Yixing benci adalah ketika ia-selalu- kalah perang jika dirinya dan Yifan terlibat perselisihan ringan seperti sekarang ini. Yifan dengan senjata ampuhnya-ketiak- akan membuat Yixing setidaknya memohon meminta dilepaskan atau yang lebih sialnya lagi, Yixing akan bersin sebanyak empat kali setelahnya.

Bulu-bulu disana menggelitik lubang hidung Yixing!

Selalu begitu. Ketika sepasang sahabat yang membangun benteng pertahanan diri ditengah-tengah curamnya kehidupan liar yang mereka jalani, mencoba sebisanya selalu menganggap semua yang ada di 'dunia mereka' adalah lelucon yang tak patut dijadikan masalah besar. Diantara keduanya, yang lebih tua lah yang selalu memulai untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang seringkali tercipta. Iya, dia Yifan.

Ini berawal ketika Yifan menerima telfon dari Yixing tadi siang dengan segala perkataan murka yang selalu keluar dari pihak si penelfon. Membuat Yifan mau tak mau harus segera datang ke apartement yang disewa Yixing bersama Clara, gadisnya, detik itu juga.

Meskipun dalam hati mengumpat keras karena merasa tidak rela kalau acara 'panas' nya bersama sang kekasih juga ikut terhenti begitu saja ditengah jalan. Sekedar informasi, Yifan saat itu juga tengah berdua bersama kekasihnya, di apartement yang berbeda.

Awalnya baik-baik saja ketika Yifan tiba disana lalu bertemu Yixing. Sahabatnya itu juga beberapa kali meminta solusi kepadanya. Namun ketika Yifan benar-benar memberikannya solusi, Yixing malah tak pernah menerima bantuan itu dengan baik sama sekali.

Menjengkelkan bukan?

Tapi begitulah Yixing.. -_-

"Bagaimana ini Fan?! Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melemparinya dari jendela kamar saat ini juga!" Bisik Yixing menggebu-gebu. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat dan nafasnya mulai terdengar tak beraturan. Menahan emosi.

"Hey, tenang dulu!_" Yifan menepuk bahu tegang Yixing sekali. "_Bilang padanya untuk minta maaf dan tidak mengulangi perbuatan seperti ini lagi."

"Dia melawan kau tahu?!" Yixing menatap Yifan geram sembari menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia gerakan dengan gestur seperti ingin meremas-remas sebuah benda hingga hancur, disertai dengan gesekan gigi-giginya gemas.

Yifan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

"Huh!" Membuang nafas kasar sekali. Yixing-dan Yifan- yang saat itu tengah berbicara berdua didalam mobil Yifan, mulai mengutarakan apa hal yang membuatnya begitu geram hingga ingin membunuh gadisnya detik itu juga.

"Baiklah, begini_Ekhem!" Yixing menyentuh jakunnya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit. Proses perubahan suara.

-Yixing as Clara- "Kau marah? Huh, aku kekasihmu dan kau marah hanya karena aku mengangkat telfon dari Ayahmu? Begitu?"

Lalu Yixing mendecih sekali, setelah menyelesaikan sesi dialog bagian kekasihnya.

"_Ku jawab_" yixing memberi jeda sedikit. "_Kau merusak segalanya sialaaannn!.. Kau! Kau fikir apa yang akan Ayahku katakan ketika ia tahu seorang gadis mengangkat telfon anaknya? Hah?! Bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk aku menerima tamu SE. . jika saja aku ingin mengatakan itu sebagai alasan!" Yixing selesai dengan dialog aslinya sendiri. Sebisa mungkin mencoba mereka ulang kejadian yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia alami bersama Clara, kekasihnya.

'Dan Yixing ternyata lebih cerewet daripada gadis' Hal pertama yang Yifan fikirkan setelah mendengar dialog bagian sahabatnya itu berakhir.

"Dan kau tahu jalang itu menjawab apa?" Tanya Yixing penuh emosi.

"Apa?" Tanya Yifan penasaran.

-Yixing as Clara- "Cih! Ternyata kau seorang pengecut dan suka membohongi orang tuamu sendiri. Seharusnya tadi aku katakan saja kalau kau, putra tunggal kesayangannya, bahkan sudah menjadi langganan banyak pela*ur!"

Yifan melongo tak percaya. Karena setahunya, Clara bukanlah gadis pembangkang seperti itu.

"BRENGSEK!" Tambahan dari Yixing, ia memukul stir mobil Yifan tanpa perasaan. membuat yang bersangkutan seketika mengeluarkan aura tak suka dari tubuhnya.

"Lalu?" Namun Yifan tetap bertanya, disertai keryitan di alis sebelah kirinya.

"Aku mencoba bersabar dan kau tahu? Aku hanya memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi maid sewaan dan gadis sialan itu menolaknya!" Yixing menggeram putus asa. Merasa tak ada harapan lagin kalau Ayahnya akan percaya kepadanya begitu saja setelah kejadian ini.

Yifan ikut menghela nafas. "Lalu, kau memanggilku kesini untuk?"

Yixing menoleh. Pemuda yang lebih pendek menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu.." Jawabnya enteng.

"Apa?!"

"Aku hanya butuh teman curhat, oke! Sudahlah, Fan. Aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mengganggu jadwal bercinta siangmu. Silahkan lanjutkan disini. Terserah dimana saja. Yang pasti_" Yixing menoleh dengan tatapan memohon. "_Jangan pulang..." Pintanya penuh harap.

"Aish! Tau begini lebih baik tidak kuangkat telfonmu!"

Yixing nyengir, namun masih setengah emosi. Karena Yang penting baginya, Yifan sudah disini.

Karena dia selalu butuh Yifan disaat-saat panas seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Saat itu sudah pukul 12:45 siang ketika Yixing ingin curhat kembali kepada Yifan, tentang Clara-gadisnya- yang masih bersikeras tidak mau membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ayah Yixing sudah marah dan bagi Yixing itu benar-benar semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Tapi Yixing hanya bisa mendengus, dengan otak yang sudah setengah kacau ketika dirinya malah mendapati Yifan tengah berciuman panas diruang tengah rumahnya. Itu adalah hal biasa yang mereka tunjukkan kepada satu sama lain. Bagaimana keintiman keduanya dalam menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa gadis. Yifan tahu bagaimana Yixing, begitupula sebaliknya.

Tapi disituasi seperti sekarang? 'Huh, sungguh menyebalkan kau Wu Yifan!' Batin Yixing.

Yixing sempat mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk Yifan sembari berguman 'Fuck You' sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Yifan bersama Lusy, kekasihnya, diruang tamu. Yixing kembali kekamarnya. Hendak meminta sekali lagi, setidaknya kesadaran dari kekasihnya, kalau semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Jika masih tidak mau, terpaksa Yixing akan melakukan sedikit kekerasan.

Yifan tahu itu. Karena setelah pengaduan yang Yifan dapat dari Yixing sebelumnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana emosinya Yixing saat ini. Yifan yakin akan-atau telah- terjadi sesuatu, terlebih ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar Yixing terbanting cukup keras ketika sahabatnya itu masuk kesana-tentu saja setelah sahabat baiknya itu menghadiahinya jari tengah penuh kasih sayang-(?).

Dan benar saja. Yifan menarik diri dari ciuman panasnya bersama Lucy setelah mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah kamar Yixing.

Tepat ketika Yifan masuk, yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah tangan kasar Yixing yang sudah terlanjur melayang kepipi kekasihnya sendiri. Menciptakan ukiran lima jari dipipi putih itu. Yah, Yifan tahu masalahnya. Tapi tetap saja Clara adalah seorang gadis. Jadi sebisa mungkin Yifan masuk dan langsung mencegah perbuatan Yixing.

"Yak! Zhang Yixing apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Yifan kemudian meraih kedua tangan Yixing untuk ia cekal kebelakang tubuhnya.

Hingga Yifan meminta Lucy membawa Clara pergi dulu, sementara dia akan menenangkan emosi tak terkendali yixing.

"Yakh! Wu Yifan brengsek sialan lepaskan! Aku ingin memberikan jalang ini pelajaran! Kubilang lepas atau kuhajar kau setelah ini! Aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu, Yak! Hey?! Mau kemana kau jalang! Yakkkkkkk!"

Yifan hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali meringis karena telinganya sungguh sakit mendengar teriakan Yixing yang tidak ada merdu-merdunya.

 **Tup.**

Pintu tertutup dan yah..

Begitulah awal kejadian siang itu..

.

.

.

Disini.

 **Amerika.**

Tempat dimana keduanya bertemu kemudian menjalin persahabatan seperti remaja-remaja normal lainnya. Berasal dari kalangan berada dan teratur, begitulah kehidupan Yifan dan Yixing sebelum ini. Sebelum sepasang sahabat yang awalnya sama-sama tak begitu mengenal dunia luar ini dipertemukan. Di negeri paman Sam yang luas, tepat setelah keduanya sama-sama dipaksa mengenyam pendidikan diluar negeri oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Bertujuan agar Yifan dan Yixing menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar yang sama-sama dibangun oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Menjadi anak harapan orang tua sebenarnya. Tapi... sungguh terasa seperti 'hanya' harapan.

Iya, memang, kabar baik selalu dikirimkan Yifan dan Yixing kekampung halaman. Kapanpun ketika orang tua keduanya menanyai. Tapi sebenarnya segala keadaan yang mereka jalani disini berbeda. Sangat.

Yifan dan Yixing itu_

_Liar.

Kau tahu?

Tak terhitung jumlahnya, sudah berapa banyak keduanya menghambur-hamburkan dollar hanya untuk sekedar pergi ke pub malam. Mabuk-mabukan, bermain bahkan tidur bersama beberapa gadis sewaan. Yixing tak pernah melarang Yifan melakukan apapun sesukanya. Karena Yixing fikir ketika sahabatnya merasa bahagia melakukan suatu hal, itu sudah cukup. Tak perlu dibantah karena mereka berdua adalah laki-laki yang sama-sama dewasa.

Namun berbeda dengan Yifan, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Yixing itu tak pernah membiarkan Yixing tidur dengan lebih dari satu gadis disetiap malam. Yixing terkadang benci itu.

Tapi, Yixing juga tak pernah membantahnya, sebab alasan Yifan melarang adalah untuk kebaikan Yixing sendiri, begitu yang dia dengar. Karena em.. Ketika mabuk, Yixing itu ganas. -_-

Ia bahkan pernah mengaku meniduri lima gadis dalam semalam. Alasannya mabuk berat. Tapi semabuk apapun dia, yakinlah alasannya tidak akan pernah diterima dengan baik oleh Yifan. Dan yeah, satu tonjokan dipelipis dari Yifan harus Yixing terima dengan senang hati. Karena itu konsekuensinya. Peraturan yang telah keduanya sepakati jauh sebelum keduanya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke dunia liar yang saat ini mereka jalani. Sebut saja dengan salah satu hukuman yang telah mereka tetapkan.

Beruntung karena Yifan tidak se 'over' Yixing ketika berhubungan badan. Paling dia hanya membayar gadis malam untuk memuaskannya dibagian bawah-blowjob-, dan beberapa ciuman panas serta remasan seduktif disana-sini. Itu saja, sudah. Karena Yifan rasa itu sudah cukup. Oke, sesekali dia memang pernah berhubungan intim, Yifan akui itu. Tapi sekali lagi Yifan tekankan, kelakuannya masih jauh dibawah 'keluarbiasaan' Yixing ketika bercinta.

Tentu saja karena Yifan masih ingin memberikan kabar kalau ia 'baik-baik saja' kepada kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka menelfon. Tidak ada yang tahu, penyakit apa yang akan mereka alami jika mereka terlalu banyak meniduri gadis-gadis disana. Iya kan?

"Maksudmu penyakit kelamin?"

Tak menghiraukan rengutan diwajah Yixing, Yifan lantas mengangguk mengiyakan. "YAK! Sakit bodoh!"

Yixing mendengus sebal. Ia sengaja menekan luka disudut bibir Yifan dengan kasar karena merasa benar-benar sudah muak mendengar segala celotehan panjang Yifan yang tiada henti sejak setelah ia lepas dari ketiak(?) Yifan.

"Kau!" Yixing menunjuk hidung mancung Yifan dengan sebelah tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah kapas yang telah dilumuri antiseptik. "_Tolong sadari dulu bagaimana kelakuanmu baru menceramahiku!" Dan tangan perkasa-namun jika dilihat lebih dekat akan tampak lentik- itu kembali terayun tak ikhlas kepermukaan sudut bibir Yifan.

"Aw! YAK!"

Yixing acuh tak acuh mendengar teriakan Yifan. Toh, siapa suruh tidak meau mengobati sendiri.

Yifan mendengus kesal. "Setidaknya aku tidak sehyper sex dirimu.."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Jadi yang berkemungkinan besar akan mendapati penyakit kelamin adalah kau, mesum.."

"HIYAA!" Dan teriakan manly serta tinjuan brutal dari Yixing pun kembali diterima tubuh besar Yifan.

Tak dapat dihindari.

Karena hanya memang seperti itulah keseharian mereka.

.

.

.

Sore itu, tepat pukul 15:15 Yifan sampai dirumah sewaan mereka-Yifan dan Yixing. Meskipun tidak sebesar rumah keduanya yang berada di China, namun lokasi rumah yang cukup strategis serta minimalis itu sudah cukup membuat Yifan dan Yixing nyaman.

Yifan datang sendirian setelah sebelumnya bersusah payah membujuk Yixing agar ikut pulang bersamanya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tugas kuliah mereka sungguh banyak dan sudah berteriak-teriak dari dalam rumah minta dikerjakan!

Namun sahabatnya itu menolak dengan alasan ia akan menemui Clara dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka terlebih dahulu. Yifan mengizinkannya, tentu saja setelah ia membuat Yixing berjanji dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau pemuda pendek itu tidak akan melukai kekasih-atau calon mantan kekasih- nya lagi. Dan Yixing sudah menyetujuinya.

Yifan membuka pintu rumah mereka dan setelah kedua kaki jenjangnya masuk, Yifan langsung menuju kekamar untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelumnya ia sempatkan untuk menghubungi Lucy terlebih dahulu, kalau malam ini dia tidak bisa keluar karena harus menunggu sahabatnya pulang untuk mengerjakan tugas dan alasan lainnya adalah mereka akan mencoba mencari celah untuk meluruskan masalah yang tengah dihadapi Yixing.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Yifan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Yixing. Menyuruh pemuda itu pulang karena rumah mereka sungguh berantakan akibat kertas-kertas tugas Yixing yang berserakan disana-sini.

Yifan sudah membersihkan segala peralatan miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan milik Yixing ia biarkan berhamburan begitu saja. Seperti hal lainnya pakaian, celana dalam, ransel, dan lain-lain. Bukan Yifan pamrih, karena cukup sekali ia membantu membereskan barang-barang milik sahabatnya dan kau tahu apa yang Yifan dapat? Bukannya ucapan terimakasih, Yixing malah mendampratnya melalui ucapan-ucapan kasar karena Yifan dituduh menghilangkan kotak 'kondom segala rasa' berharganya.

Bahkan Yifan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bentuk perdebatan mereka hari itu_

"Aku membencimu Wu Yifan!" Teriak Yixing dengan keras.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, dasar sial!" Yifan balas meneriaki Yixing dari kamarnya sendiri. #kamar mereka bersebelahan#

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey, kembalikan kotak berhargaku atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat! Cepat kembalikan, aissshhhh_" Yixing saat itu sibuk berteriak-dan Yifan yakin- kalau tubuhnya juga ikut sibuk mondar mandir dikamarnya sendiri guna mencari barang berharga menurutnya itu. Setelah puas mencari tanpa membuahkan hasil, Yifan kembali mendengar teriakan tak bersahabat dari sahabatnya itu lagi.

"YAK! Jawab aku! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya!" Teriaknya kepada dinding polos tak berdosa.

Yifan memukul dinding tersebut. "Kubilang aku tidak tahu brengsek! Aku menyesal telah berbaik hati padamu!"

"Heh?!" Yixing berkacak pinggang. Persis seperti orang gila karena sekarang keadaannya masih terlihat seperti menantang tembok tak bernyawa didepannya. Selanjutnya, yang dapat Yifan dengar adalah hentakan keras yang ia yakin berasal dari kaki milik sahabatnya. Dekat, semakin dekat, dan_

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu kamar Yifan membentur dinding dengan ganas!

"Apa?!" Yifan berdiri, menantang.

Dengan nafas menggebu, Yixing menghampiri tempat Yifan berdiri setelah sebelumnya berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Yifan meskipun membutuhkan perjuangan extra-Yixing akui itu-.

"Minggir kau!" Yixing mendorong bahu Yifan menggunakan bahunya secara kasar. Setelahnya, tangan lincah itu mulai menggeledah seluruh laci-laci yang ada dikamar Yifan untuk mencari kotak berharganya.

"Dasar gila!" Umpat Yifan sekali sebelum ia memilih menghempaskan bokongnya keranjang kemudian mulai membaca majalah dewasa miliknya kembali. Mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Yixing yang kini tengah memporak porandakan kamarnya.

Hingga 20 menit kemudian, Yifan yang saat itu baru saja memasuki kamarnya seusai pergi mengambil minum kedapur, langsung menghampiri Yixing yang terlihat masih belum puas menghancurkan isi kamarnya. Yifan berjalan sembari memutar bola matanya bosan_

 **Plakk!**

"Aww!" Yixing menoleh. Hendak menyembur pelaku penggeplakan kepalanya sebelum. "_Eh?"

Yifan dengan muka datarnya mengetukkan kotak persegi yang baru saja ia temukan di ruang tengah kekepala Yixing-sekali lagi-. "Ini, milikmu?"

"Eung, iya! Tadi kau sembunyikan dimana?!" Balasnya ketus. Hendak meraih kotak kesayangannya-yang katanya berisi kondom segala rasa- itu, namun Yifan segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

'Masih menuduh? Eoh?' Yifan memutar bola matanya sekali lagi. "Dengar, aku akan membakar ini!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Yak! Jangan lakukan itu!" Yixing menggeram frustasi. Ingin menonjok muka Yifan namun tertahan. Karena sekali lagi, barang berharganya berada ditangan pemuda tinggi yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak?! Kau sudah menuduhku padahal kau sendiri meninggalkannya diruang tengah, dasar!"

Yixing tampak berfikir sebentar, kemudian mulai merasakan ada perasaan canggung disekelilingnya. Ia baru ingat. 'Ya ampun kenapa aku begitu pelupa?' Gerutunya dalam hati. Seketika merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya.

"Kumohon jangan dibakar. Aku bahkan belum mencobakan gadisku semua rasanya, disana masih ada rasa Strawberry, pisang, Vanilla dan_"

"Apa peduliku!"

"YAK!" Yixing segera menahan emosinya setelah mengeluarkan satu teriakan. "Berikan padaku!" Pintanya sembari bersusah payah menahan emosi. Hidungnya bahkan terlihat kembang kempis menahan amarah.

"Tidak. Sebelum_" Yifan melirik seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yixing. Memasang tampang semenyebalkan mungkin. "_Kau bersihkan semua kekacauan yang kau buat. Bersih. Persis. Seperti. Semula!" Dan Yifan pun melenggang pergi tanpa perasaan, keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan sahabat konyolnya dengan segala emosi yang tak tertahankan.

"WU YIFAN! KUBUNUH KAU SETELAH INI! AISHHHHHH!"

"Selamat bekerja!"

"SHIT!"

.

.

.

Yifan mendecih sembari tersenyum kecil akan ingatannya sendiri. Setelah satu pesan singkat lagi yang ia kirimkan untuk rekan satu kontrakannya, Yifan pun memilih untuk segera tidur. Baru pukul 19:55 sebenarnya, namun Yifan sudah merasakan berat di kedua matanya. Biarkan Yixing pulang sendiri nanti lalu membangunkannya agar mereka bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Ranjang Yifan berderit pelan. Ketika pemiliknya mengganti posisi tidur. Yifan harus menelan segala umpatan yang baru saja akan keluar dari mulutnya ketika tubuh besarnya hampir saja berguling kedasar lantai. Tidak jadi, karena ia terlanjur bangun.

"Ck!" Decaknya sekali. Kemudian memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

Hening sebentar..

Hendak menutup matanya lagi. Namun sebelah tangan Yifan malah bergerak tak minat ke nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, mengecek jam.

 **01:22**

"What?!"

Reflek pemuda tinggi itu terduduk diatas ranjang, dikamarnya yang bercahaya remang. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal setelah memastikan sekali lagi kalau penglihatannya tidak lah salah. Benar! Ini sudah dini hari dan_

_Satu nama langsung terlintas dibenaknya_

"Zhang Yixing! Ck!"

Dan dengan berat hati dan berat mata, Yifan terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, hendak mengecek Yixing dikamarnya. Jika tidak ada, yah.. Terpaksa dia harus mencari dan membawa sahabat gilanya itu pulang, lalu sedikit memberinya 'hadiah' karena sudah mengabaikan perkataannya.

Tidak apa-apa kan?

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksa kamar Yixing yang terletak persis disebelah kamarnya. Dan keadaannya kosong. Yifan sudah menduganya dan pemuda tinggi itupun kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Cukup sepuluh menit bersiap-siap dengan segala umpatan dan perwakilan rasa sial yang keluar dari bibirnya, Yifan terburu keluar kamar. Hendak mempersiapkan motornya, namun seketika langkah besarnya berhenti_

_Karena matanya melihat ada seonggok raga yang tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu. Tidur dengan sebotol wine ditangannya.

Yifan menjatuhkan bahunya kesal. Ia sudah bersiap-siap dan dengan bodohnya ia tidak mengecek ruang tengah dulu. Oke, jadi dugaannya salah. Karena orang yang ingin ia cari sudah ada disini.

Yifan menghampiri tempat dimana sosok yang kini tengah tertidur dengan mulut menganga tersebut. Dia, tentu saja sahabat tersayangnya Zhang Yixing!

Berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang disamping tubuh sahabatnya, Yifan lantas melirik seluruh bagian tubuh Yixing. Menyikapi kerah kemeja yang Yixing kenakan kebelakang tanpa mengiraukan suara dengkuran Yixing yang tersendat-sendat akibat ulahnya, Yifan kemudian melanjutkan dengan menyikapi kaos bagian belakang Yixing keatas, memperlihatkan punggung kekar dengan kulit berwarna putihnya.

'Tidak ada'

Sebenarnya yang Yifan cari itu..

'Tidak ada 'Kissmark' dimana-mana, oke! Mungkin Yixing hanya mabuk..' Begitu fikir Yifan.

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian berdiri kembali. Mencari cara, bagaimana membangunkan setan yang satu ini agar kembali kekamarnya sendiri, mencuci muka, lalu mengerjakan tugas. Tak peduli dia sedang mabuk atau apa.

"Ya! Bangun!" Hardik Yifan dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Zzzztt.. Zzztt.." Tak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Mengangkat sebelah kakinya kemudian mendorong-dorong kecil pinggul Yixing sembari bersidekap dada.

Tetap tak ada respon.

Yifan memutar bola mata jengah, disertai dengan helaan nafas malas yang langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Sedikit menunduk, dan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Yifan kemudian meraih pinggir celana jeans Yixing kebawah, menampilkan celana dalam motif zebra milik sahabatnya itu kemudian menarik bagian pinggirnya keatas dan_

 **Plakkk!**

_Melepaskannya tanpa perasaan. Yifan menyeringai jahat setelah ia kembali berdiri.

"Aw!" Satu tangan korban(?) reflek menggosok-gosok belahan pantat atasnya yang seketika terasa perih. Yixing menoleh kebelakang karena posisi tidurnya tengkurap. "Ck! Apa lagi ini Fan?! Aku lelah brengsek!" Geramnya kesal lengkap dengan suara parau dan mata sayunya.

Yifan terkekeh senang. "Tidak berniat meneriakiku? Hm?"

"Ck! Pergilah! Atau kulempari kepala besarmu itu dengan botol ini!" Rutuknya sembari mengangkat botol kosong wine nya dengan gerakan lemas. Terlihat tak bertenaga. Namun begitu, Yixing tetap menunjukkan kalau ia tidak segan-segan dengan ucapannya. Dan sialnya_

_Itu sama sekali tidak berhasil membuat Yifan takut.

Masih dengan posisi tangan yang menggosok pantatnya yang mulai memerah. Yixing berniat kembali tidur dengan gumaman makian yang juga belum reda keluar dari mulutnya. Lama kelamaan gosokannya semakin pelan dan pelan, mungkin akan benar-benar tertidur kalau Yifan tak kembali mengganggunya.

Yifan menghempaskan bokongnya kesofa yang sama dengan yang tengah ditiduri Yixing. Membuat yang lebih pendek dengan tidak rela tetap menggeser tubuhnya.

"Mabuk?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh!" Gumaman serak Yixing teredam bantal sofa.

"Bermain dengan wanita?"

"Aku?_" Jeda sebentar. "_Tidak!"

"Buktinya?"

Terdengar decakan malas dari yixing. "Bukti apa? Eoh? Kubilang tidak ya tidak~" Gumam Yixing kesal.

"Apa benar?~"

Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menopang dengan kedua sikunya kemudian menoleh tak minat kebelakang. Menatap Yifan tajam dengan kedua mata sayunya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?!"

Rambut berantakan Yixing membuat Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Aku ingin kau mengaku!" Balas Yifan.

"Mengaku apa?! Apa yang harus kuakui?!" Yixing dengan kesal kembali menghempaskan kepalanya kebantal sofa.

"Kau, tidur dengan wanita!"

"Aku tidak_"

"Lihat, celana mu basah!"

"_YAK!" Yixing terduduk, memeriksa celananya sendiri. "_Berhenti menggangguku Wu sialan!" Dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya setelah mendapati tidak ada yang salah pada bagian selangkangannya. Tidak basah atau apapun itu!

Wu SIALAN!

Yifan terkekeh kemudian berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan kekamarnya sebelum meneriaki sesuatu untuk sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan buku-buku! Kau, bangunlah sebelum aku menyiram wajahmu! Kita akan belajar! Aku serius!"

"Arrrgghhhhhh!" Yixing hanya bisa menggeram teramat kesal dibalik bantalnya.

Iya, malam itu mereka memang belajar. Tapi Yixing tertidur, tepat sebelum ia selesai membaca soal pertamanya.

Yifan?

Untung ia masih memiliki banyak stok 'rasa sabar' didalam dirinya. Karena jika tidak, habislah Yixing.

.

.

.

 **Esok harinya..**

 **University of Chicago**

Sebuah universitas yang tidak terlalu besar dan didirikan tepat ditengah-tengah kota Chicago Amerika. Namun begitu, Universitas yang mempertemukan kedua sahabat ini merupakan salah satu universitas elit, yang letaknya juga terdapat dikawasan elit, hyde park.

" _Disini nyaman, aku menyukai arsitektur dan nuansa ghotic dari kampus ini."_ Yixing tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah kanannya, yang berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang. Kenalan baru Yixing saat itu. _"_Kalau kau? Apa yang membuatmu memilih universitas ini?"_

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum puas. _"Karena ini kampus yang menakjubkan.."_

" _Oh.."_

Itu adalah percakapan Yifan dan Yixing bahkan setelah terhitung baru beberapa puluh menit mereka bertemu. University of Chicago mempertemukan keduanya.

.

.

.

Gulungan kertas sebesar biji kacang terlempar kemeja Yifan. Tepatnya terjatuh kemeja Yifan setelah terlebih dahulu mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya.

"Psst!"

Yifan menoleh. Mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tidak setuju-bahkan sebelum teman satu kampus yang melemparinya sempat bicara- jika konsentrasinya kepada mata kuliahnya terganggu. Tapi melalui isyarat kepala, Yifan tetap memberikan gestur seolah mengatakan 'Apa?'

"Ada berita bagus!" Tanpa suara, teman satu kampusnya itu berbicara.

Yifan sebenarnya tahu, tapi berusaha mengabaikannya. Paling hanya berita tentang beberapa 'gadis baru' yang kini hadir untuk memenuhi bar langganan mereka. Berusaha menyingkirkan 'gadis-gadis' lama dengan berbagai daya pikat mereka, dan, bla bla bla..

Yifan memilih mengangkat bahu acuh. Hendak menoleh lagi kedepan, kearah dosen mereka sebelum_

 **Tup!**

Satu gulungan kertas yang lebih besar lagi hampir mematahkan hidung mancungnya. Oke itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi Yifan emosi, kau tahu?!

Menoleh, ingin mendamprat Kim Jongin-nama teman super pengganggunya- namun_

"PSSTT!"

_Kali ini Zhang Yixing pelakunya.

"What?!" Sama seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Jongin sebelumnya, kali ini Yifan melakukan isyarat bibir kepada Yixing-yang duduk tepat disebelah Jongin-. Sedikit menggeram tertahan karena ulah kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ini penting!" Yixing sedikit menjulurkan lehernya dan berbisik, agar Yifan mendengarnya.

"Iya! Apa?"

Yixing mengangkat ponselnya kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan disamping wajahnya. "Lihat ponselmu, aku akan mengatakannya lewat pesan" Dan Yixing segera bergerak mengetik sesuatu entah apa itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan super kesal dari sahabat baiknya.

Yifan sungguh ingin berteriak sekarang. Memaki kedua sahabat tololnya itu kemudian memberikan mereka tonjokan satu persatu. 'Kalau bisa lewat pesan kenapa harus mengganggu! Sialan!' Batin Yifan menggebu-gebu.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa dibuat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa suara dibangkunya sendiri. Merasa terhibur oleh jenis interaksi kedua sahabat baiknya yang berasal dari satu kontrakan ini. Begitu setiap harinya, Yixing selalu membuat ulah yang kurang lebih akan sukses membuat muka Yifan memerah menahan marah, tapi Jongin sungguh tak pernah bosan melihatnya.

Masih dengan beberapa umpatan kecil dari mulutnya, Yifan meraih ponsel tipis yang ia letakkan disaku jeansnya, kemudian membuka pesan-yang katanya sangat penting- dari sahabat baiknya.

"Hey bro! Ada tempat bagus malam ini. Ayo, menghibur diri! Kau WAJIB ikut kami kesana_" Yifan menahan nafasnya. Tak tahan ingin segera menyemburkan segala macam amarahnya saat melihat dua suku kata terakhir yang Yixing kirimkan untuknya.

_"Bar Gay!"

'Apa-apaan!' Decihnya dalam hati. Ingin melempar ponselnya kekepala tak berisi Yixing, tapi terlalu sayang.

Sayang sama ponselnya.

.

.

.

 **Sepulang kuliah..**

"Ya, Hallo.."

" _Sayang~ Malam ini, jadi kan kerumahku?"_

"Apa? Eung_" Yifan melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi ada jadwal kuliah tambahan dan Yifan tak ingin terlambat masuk. "_Oh, Iya_"

 **Sreet!**

Ponsel Yifan segera berpindah tangan.

"Dengar Lucy, Yifan sudah memiliki acara jadi yeah, maaf, kau belum beruntung!" Jeda sejenak saat Yixing berusaha mencoba mencegah tangan Yifan untuk merebut kembali ponselnya.

" _Acara? Kedengarannya menarik, apa aku boleh ikut?"_

"NO!_" Yixing menyembunyikan ponsel milik Yifan kepunggungnya. "_Dengar Yifan, jika kau lebih memilih gadis peliharaanmu ini dibanding aku, temanmu, SAHABAT baikmu_" Memberi tekanan pada penggunaan kata sahabat, Yixing lantas melanjutkan. "_Maka persahabatan kita putus!"

Yifan memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah yang keseratus sekian-sekian-sekian kali nya Yixing mengancamnya dengan hal yang sama. "Terserah! Aku tidak takut! Berikan ponselku!"

"Yach!" Yixing mulai berteriak saat yifan hendak menggunakan 'jurus ampuh'nya-Bayangkan ini dilingkungan kampus- saat itu. Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"Hey apa yang_"

 **Srett**

 **Trakk!**

Ponsel Yifan terlepas dari genggaman tangan Yixing. Terjatuh dengan ganas kelantai koridor kampus. Menciptakan casing yang terlepas dari badan ponsel dan mengalami retak dibagian atas. Layar ponsel Yifan menggelap seketika.

Yixing blank mendadak.

Yifan terdiam.

Dan orang yang baru saja hadir diantara Yifan dan yixing terlihat menahan nafas.

'Apa yang kulakukan!' Jerit Yixing dalam hati.

"CK!" Yifan mendecak sekali kemudian menatap Yixing tajam. "Kau_" Ucapannya tertahan karena mendadak seluruh emosinya berkumpul dikepalanya. Hendak menonjok seseorang sekarang juga. Satu tangannya sudah terkepal dan_

_Dengan seluruh perasaan marahnya Yifan pun memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki dan menjauh dari sana.

Yixing yang panic dan menyadari kalau sahabat senasib seperjuangannya mendadak pergi setelah memberikannya tatapan membunuh, lantas berteriak. "Ya! Kau marah?! Hey! Hanya karena ponsel jelek ini kau marah pada ku?! Pada sahabatmu?! YA! WU YIFAN BERHENTI KAU! AKU BISA MENGGANTINYA SEPULUH KALI LIPAT JIKA KAU MAU! YA KEMBALI KAUUUU!" Jeritnya frutasi. Merasa bersalah sekaligus marah.

"Ekhem!"

Yixing menghela nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal akibat teriakan dengan metode satu kali tarikan nafas yang baru saja ia buat. Menoleh kebelakang, kearah seorang teman kampusnya yang lain.

"Ch_Chanyeolhh~?"

Pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol mengangguk canggung. Akibat terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Terlebih setelah kuping lebarnya mendengar jeritan Yixing yang sangat keperempuanan(?) seperti gadis-gadis didalam drama ketika ditinggal pergi kekasihnya. Oke, hentikan fikiran tidak pentingmu Canyeol…

"Kau_Ah, kau pasti mengira aku teman yang buruk! Iya kan?!"

Chanyeol langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Siapa yang tanya?

"Ini, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat oke. Dia_" Yixing menunjuk kebelakang tubuhnya. "_Wu Yifan sialan itu yang salah, bukan aku! Aku hanya mencoba mengajaknya bersenang-senang, sebagai sahabat aku ingin menghiburnya, tapi dia malah_"

"Maaf, Yixing_"

"Ya?"

"Aku. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah urusanku_" Chanyeol yakin ia telah salah bicara karena ia dapat melihat bagaimana di kening seorang Zhang Yixing mendadak muncul tulisan 'AKU TERSINGGUNG' dengan huruf besar-besar. Namun Chanyeol segera meluruskan.

"_Em.. Maksudku, sebaiknya kalian segera menyelesaikan masalah ini karena_karena_kalian bersahabat! Iya kalian bersahabat!" Celotehnya asal.

Raut wajah Yixing berangsur melunak. "Benar! Dan Wu sialan itu harus minta maaf kepadaku setelah ini!" Angkuhnya. Masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri serta lingkungan sekitarnya kalau bukan 'Yixing yang salah'. #Tolong pahami isi tanda kutipnya -_-

"Benar!" Tak ingin mengulur-ulur waktu, Chanyeol segera menyampaikan maksudnya datang kesini. Untuk menemui Yixing. "Oh ya, boleh aku meminjam sesuatu?"

"Iya? Meminjam? Apa?"

"Tugas."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?"

"Tugas manajemen keuangan. Mata kuliah tadi siang.. Adakah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, dengan lebih rinci.

Berfikir sejenak. "Oh, tugas itu." Yixing menjentikkan jarinya satu kali. "_Maaf, Yeol. Tadi malam aku pulang sekitar jam setengah dua, kau tahu lah aku kemana. Yifan memang mengajakku mengerjakan tugas tapi aku tertidur dan_"

"Zhang Yixing!"

Chanyeol dan Yixing serempak menoleh kearah seorang gadis manis yang baru saja datang sembari berlari kearah keduanya. Dia Carol, salah satu asisten dosen yang berasal dari kelas mereka.

"Hai Pretty. Ada apa hum?" Yixing mendadak menjadi cool.

"Please. Jangan menggodaku! Atau aku tak akan mengembalikan bukumu?" Carol memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Yixing.

"Buku?" 'Buku apa lagi?' Gumam Yixing dalam hati.

"Ini, tugas yang tadi kita kumpulkan. Selamat, kau dan dan Yifan mendapat nilai yang hampir mencapai sempurna."

Yixing blank untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun tangannya tetap menerima dua buku yang Yixing kenali sebagai miliknya dan milik Yifan. Menerima buku tersebut dari tangan Carol dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ini! Milik Yifan kutitip padamu." Carol kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "_Dan em_Kau Park Chanyeol. Besok paling lambat sekitar jam dua, temui aku dikelas dan serahkan tugasmu, jangan sampai terlambat, Ok~" Dan Carol pun pergi meninggalkan kedua manusia dengan raut wajah berbeda ditempat itu. Yixing dengan wajah bingungnya dan Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Serius, ini bukuku?" Gumam Yixing masih belum percaya.

"Jadi, bisakah aku meminjamnya" Kedua tangan Chanyeol menampung kearah Yixing.

Hening~

Yixing terpaku ditempatnya. Mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol ketika merasakan perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba saja hadir dihati kecilnya. Saat setelah memastikan benda ditangannya benar-benar buku tugas miliknya, dan sebuah catatan kecil dipinggir kanan bawah tugasnya yang bernilai 95_

_ 'Sahabat yang merepotkan' diikuti sebuah emotion facepalm dibelakangnya.

"_Xing, kau dengar aku?"

"Ah_Ya?"

"Bagaimana, boleh aku pinjam."

"Eumh_ Tentu." Jawab Yixing sekenanya. Dan memberikan buku tugasnya kepada Chanyeol dengan gerakan seadanya. Ia jadi mendadak bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Terima kasih Xing, besok kukembalikan. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

Yixing tak menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol lagi, bahkan setelah pemuda yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Yifan itu menghilang dari jarak pandang Yixing. Yixing tiba-tiba meringis kecil saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat tulisan lain dibawah tugas milik Kris.

'Dia memang sahabat yang merepotkan'

'Iya itu aku'

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja kulakukan!" Seketika tatapan Yixing jatuh kearah kepingan ponsel milik sahabatnya yang baru beberapa menit lalu dia hancurkan. Sahabat yang jelas dengan rela telah menyelesaikan tugasnya tadi malam. Sementara dirinya malah mabuk-mabukan dan tertidur tanpa memikirkan apapun. Sekarang, bahkan ia dengan tega telah menghancurkan ponsel berharga Yifan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Dan sore itu berakhir dengan Yixing yang memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya tanpa merusak harga dirinya sedikitpun.

Sungguh berlebihan -_-.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya..**

Sebuah kepulan asap keluar dari mulut Yixing saat pemuda itu menghembuskan hasil hisapannya dari sebatang rokok. Mengecap rasa manis dari rokok yang tertinggal di bibirnya, kemudian mematikan rokok yang belum habis seluruhnya itu dengan cara menjatuhkan lalu menginjaknya dengan kaki. Mendesah frustasi sekali saat melihat jarum jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Selain dari ia yang sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu kedatangan Jongin, dirinya sudah benar-benar dihantui rasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya yang bahkan belum dapat dia temui sejak kejadian di kampus tadi sore.

Yifan tidak pulang.

Apa dia semarah itu?

Sibuk dengan fikirannya, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang baru saja datang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Yixing. Itu mobil Jongin. Malam ini, mereka tetap akan melaksanakan ide gila mereka meski tanpa Yifan sekalipun. Karena ini benar-benar akan menjadi sebuah hiburan konyol, begitulah fikir keduanya.

Yixing yang sudah menunggu didepan rumahnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu, mulai melangkahkan kaki tidak sabar kearah mobil Jongin. Yixing benar-benar muak dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi makanya ia lebih memilih menunggu Jongin diluar.

Sebelum keduanya benar-benar akan pergi ketempat yang menjadi tujuan utama, Yixing meminta Jongin untuk mengantarkannya kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu. Dia jujur ingin menemui Yifan sebentar. Karena Yixing tahu pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang itu ada dimana. Beruntung karena Jongin langsung menyetujui.

.

.

.

 **Dirumah Lucy**

Bel dipencet sebanyak dua kali dan seorang pria asli Amerika lah yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan Yixing. Sementara Jongin menunggu dimobil.

"Apa Yifan disini?" Tanya Yixing To The Point.

"Oh, Yeah, dia disini. Silahkan masuk.." Pria bule itu membuka pintu rumah Lucy lebar-lebar untuk Yixing.

Yixing segera masuk setelah membungkuk ramah sekali kepada pria yang baru saja membukakannya pintu. Mungkin dia teman Lucy.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang sebuah kotak, Yixing terus melangkahkan kakinya. Namun tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti. Dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat dan ia dengar seketika membuat darahnya mendidih dengan cepat_

"Siapa Sayang_Yixing!"

_Yixing terdiam ditempatnya.

'Clara' Lirihnya didalam hati.

Reflek otak Yixing langsung memutar ulang kesaat-saat dimana ia dan kekasihnya yang baru saja berhasil memperbaiki keadaan hubungan mereka setelah pertemuan tempo hari. Mereka tidak jadi putus setelah Clara terlebih dahulu meminta maaf.

Tapi sekarang?

"Jalang!" Yixing mengucapkannya hanya lewat gestur gerakan bibir. Kemudian bersikap seolah tak mengenal siapa gadis yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Dan dengan langkah kaki yang tak bersahabat, Yixing segera naik kelantai atas. Letak kamar Lucy.

Setibanya diatas tangan Yixing terayun hendak membuka pintu tapi_

"Uhh~~"

"Oh, Fuck! Ngghh~"

_Mendadak langkah kaki dan gerakan Yixing berhenti-lagi-. Jika biasanya dia akan meneriaki Yifan meski pemuda tinggi itu sedang bercinta atau apapun itu, maka kali ini, Yixing lebih memilih berbalik lalu menuruni tangga kembali. Fikirannya terlalu kacau untuk memulai perdebatan sekarang.

Yixing kembali keruang tamu dengan wajah datar. Clara terkesiap dengan kedatangan Yixing. Dan gadis itu sangat tahu kalau pemuda yang sekarang tengah berjalan mengampirinya sedang marah besar. Terlihat dari kilatan amarah dimatanya. Membuat Clara hanya terdiam tak dapat berkutik ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Sampai ketika Yixing sudah berdiri dihadapan Clara. Menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Membuat Clara menahan nafas, seakan bersiap menerima tamparan lagi, dari tangan yang sama. Namun_

"Berikan ini kepada Yifan!" Dengan gerakan yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin, Yixing menyodorkan kotak yang ia bawa kearah Clara. Memberikan gadis yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu tatapan kebencian sekali. Gadis Yang Yixing jamin sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Clara nampak tergagap ketika menerima kotak dari tangan kaku Yixing. Clara melihat bagaimana urat-urat menyembul keluar dari tangan Yixing karena pemuda itu menggenggam kotak ditangannya terlalu kuat. Bibir Clara bergerak terbuka dan menutup beberapa kali, seperti hendak menjelaskan sesuatu, namun Yixing benar-benar seperti tak ingin menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

Yixing kemudian bergumam. "Aku pergi!" Kepada Clara lalu setelahnya, Yixing segera mengambil langkah besar untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Clara dengan pria bulenya yang tampak tak mengerti situasi apapun.

.

.

.

 **TUP!**

Pintu mobil Jongin tertutup dengan bunyi keras. Membuat jongin hanya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Menyadari perubahan suasana dari wajah Yixing.

"Hey, ada apa Xing?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa tidak mungkin pintu mobilku akan mengeluarkan bunyi keras seperti tadi.." Sindir Jongin sembari menstarter mesin mobilnya.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" Yixing ngotot tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami kepada Jongin.

"Oke. Oke. Tapi serius.. Apa dengan suasana hatimu yang terlihat sedikit kurang baik ini kita akan tetap pergi ke_"

"Tentu saja harus! Dan siapa bilang suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik?!" Umpat Yixing tidak terima. Namun sikapnya malah membuat Jongin semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu. Aku masih penasaran_" Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "_Apa ini karena Yifan? Memang apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Terlihat masih belum puas.

Yixing berdecak kemudian menatap Jongin kesal. "Apa aku juga harus mempraktekkan bunyi-bunyi desahan dari mulutku agar kau puas dan berhenti bertanya?" Yixing malah melempari jongin pertanyaan lain. Yang sukses membuat Jongin tertawa keras.

"Hahaha.. Wow.. jadi dia sedang bercinta makanya kau kesal?! Haha.. Tipe sahabat pencemburu. Haha.."

Sebelah alis Yixing terangkat tanda tidak suka dengan ucapan Jongin. Namun ia benar-benar merasa malas berdebat sekarang, entah karena apa. "Terserah!" Jadi Yixing lebih memilih untuk menyerah dan berdiam diri disandaran kursinya sendiri.

Sampai ketika suara Jongin lagi-lagi terdengar. "Hey, ayolah~ Tak ada Yifan pun tak masalah~" Tenang Jongin.

"Ini bukan tentang Yifan tapi_"

Tiba-tiba Yixing berhenti. Membuat Jongin mau tak mau sesekali melirik kearah sahabatnya untuk menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Yixing.

"_Arrg! Sudahlah. Biarkan brengsek itu bercinta jadi lupakan tentang dia yang akan ikut atau tidak dengan kita. OK?! Kupastikan dia akan menyesal setelah ini!" Yixing mendecih sembari tersenyum sinis diakhir kalimatnya.

Membuat Jongin diam-diam tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan Yixing.

Dan mobil hitam itupun mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menyisakan satu fikiran yang sama sekali belum dapat Yixing selesaikan inti permasalahannya sedari tadi. Dia masih marah, itu point utama Yixing. Tapi Yixing tak tahu, ia marah karena Clara yang berselingkuhkah? Atau_

_Sahabatnya yang hanya diam, meskipun tau Clara bermain dibelakangnya_

_Atau_

_Ada sesuatu hal yang lain?

.

.

.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu disco memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang kesemua pengunjungnya didominasi dengan manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Bau menyengat alkohol tercium disana-sini. Ciuman bebas dan desahan-desahan kecil dari beberapa pengunjung yang diberikan servis oleh lelaki 'sewaan' mereka tampak begitu menikmati layanan disana.

Yixing dan Jongin, yang saat itu baru saja memasuki 'Bar Gay' yang mereka ceritakan tadi siang, kini hanya dapat melongo tak percaya dengan segala pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mereka. Keduanya hanya bisa membesarkan kedua bola mata dengan sedikit tambahan mulut menganga, akibat terlalu takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Ingat! Tak ada perempuan berpakaian mini ditambah dengan setengah dada menyembul keluar disini!

"Wow!" Yixing lantas berseru tanpa sengaja saat ia melihat seorang bartender yang bekerja disana datang dari arah belakangnya, berjalan melewatinya, dan menghampiri salah satu pengunjung. Meletakkan segelas wine kemeja si pengunjung, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman maut disertai satu remasan seduktif dibagian selatan si pengunjung.

"Apa itu enak?" Bisik Jongin tepat disamping telinga Yixing.

Yixing segera menjauh kemudian terkekeh geli. "Aku merinding brengsek!"

Setelahnya keduanya tertawa diiringi dengan decakan-decakan kagum yang terus keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Ini seru!" Gumam Yixing semangat.

"Kufikir ini sangat-sangat menggelikan~" Gelak tawa puas Jongin terdengar samar diantara alunan music disco yang memenuhi ruangan.

Setelahnya, keduanya memilih duduk disalah satu sofa yang tersedia disana. Memesan dua botol wine sembari menunggu dengan perasaan was-was bartender yang akan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Tentu, masih jelas diingatan Yixing dan Jongin tentang 'servis' kecil dari bartender.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit menunggu..

"Hai tampan~"

 **Deg!**

Yixing dan Jongin serempak menoleh kearah seorang bartender bertubuh mungil yang baru saja datang dengan dua botol wine pesanan mereka, lengkap dengan dua buah gelas yang sudah terisi penuh oleh wine tersebut.

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

 **Deg!**

Keduanya menelan ludah gugup. Kentara sekali kalau Yixing, terlebih Jongin-yang posisinya paling dekat dengan si bartender- belum siap dengan jenis servis apapun itu!

Bartender manis berbibir tebal itupun segera meletakkan dua botol wine beserta gelasnya kemeja, dengan gerakan anggun. Ia kemudian duduk tanpa diperintah disebelah Jongin. Membuat yang bersangkutan sekali lagi menelan ludah gugup disertai dengan nafas tertahan, saat si bartender mungil mulai menyentuh bagian kerah kemeja Jongin.

Ingin berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapapun yang rela menolongnya, namun semua kata seolah terkunci dibibir Jongin saat dirinya menatap kedua mata bulat polos milik si bartender mungil. Kedua belah bibir itu bergerak sensual. Mengeluarkan dua buah kata_

"Aku Kyungsoo"

_Sepasang mata milik Jongin yang melotot dan sepasang mata bulat bening yang nampak begitu berhasrat itu pun terasa semakin dekat dan_

"Shit!"

Yixing reflek membalikkan badannya saat melihat kedua bibir itu menempel. Ingat! Baru saja bibir Jongin yang laki-laki_

_Menempel dengan bibir tebal si bartender bernama Kyungsoo yang juga laki-laki!

Ya tuhan!

Tepat saat Yixing membalikkan badannya kearah lain, seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hai, manis~"

 **Deg!**

ASTAGA!

Yixing reflek memegangi dadanya.

Yixing mematung. Kaku. Sekali lagi, jantung Yixing seakan dipompa dengan kecepatan maksimal saat seorang pemuda lain yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo membelai pipinya. Mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat jantungnya copot_

_"Mau bercinta denganku?"

Iya, suaranya laki-laki namun begitu lembut.

Yixing blank-LAGI-!

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum suara tawa yang terkesan anggun keluar dari bibir pemuda dihadapannya. "Aku hanya bercanda.."

"Y_ya?"

Pemuda bertubuh-juga- mungil itu menunduk lagi. "Tapi aku serius, kau manis!" Pujinya disertai dengan gigitan menggoda dibibir sendiri. Diikuti dengan arah pandang yang tepat mengenai kedua belah bibir Yixing. Mengetahui hal itu, Yixing kembali harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aku Baekhyun. Tolong ingat namaku, pria manis. Hari ini aku sudah memiliki pelanggan. Jadi, datanglah kapan-kapan dan temui aku. Ok sayang?~" Satu belaian dipipi-lagi- yang Yixing dapat dari pria cantik bernama Baekhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Yixing meremang.

"Baek, sudah kubilang jangan menggoda orang lain ketika aku bersamamu!"

Suara lain dari arah belakang Baekhyun mampu mengembalikan setengah kesadaran Yixing.

Baekhyun berbalik dan kedua lengan kecilnya langsung mendarat dileher pemuda jangkung yang sangat Yixing kenali_

"Chanyeol?"

_Ciuman singkat antar lelaki didepan Yixing itu terhenti saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi menoleh kearah Yixing_

"Eung~ Yixing?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Lebih tampak terkejut lagi saat melihat Jongin yang masih bergelut dengan cumbuan lidahnya bersama seorang bartender tetap disini. "Jongin!"

Ciuman Jongin terlepas. Ia juga terkejut dengan muka memerah. menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan canggung. Mengira Chanyeol akan bertanya macam-macam namun_

"Wah! Kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Jadi, kita sama?!" Tanya Chanyeol sumringah. "Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang guys! Aku kekamar dulu" Satu kedipan mata Chanyeol layangkan kepada Yixing dan Jongin.

"Chanyeol. Aku_Tidak_Ugh!" Yixing menghela nafas frustasi saat ia tidak berhasil menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol kalau dirinya tidak lah sama dengan apa yang seperti Chanyeol fikirkan. Karena pemuda tinggi itu terlanjur menghilang bersama pemuda cantik bernama Baekhyun kesebuah kamar.

Oke! Ini mulai tidak beres.

Mungkin Yixing akan menyetujui ajakan bercinta siapapun sekarang ini jika saja dirinya tidak sedang berada dilingkungan 'para gay'.

Yixing melirik Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh sesal namun tak dapat dipungkiri juga, kalau Yixing dapat melihat pancaran kuat dari mata Jongin yang seolah berkata 'Aku menikmatinya. Ini enak. Cobalah Xing'.

'SIAL!'

Menghembuskan nafas sekali, dan setelah berhasil mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo secara baik-baik kalau dirinya tidak membutuhkan servis apapun itu, Yixing lantas memberikan isyarat kepada Jongin untuk segera pulang. Tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya lebih frustasi lagi lebih dari ini. Dan Jongin langsung mengiyakan. Meskipun terlihat kurang setuju pada awalnya.

"Tapi kita baru 15 menit Xing.."

Iya. Yixing tahu Jongin belum mau pulang terbukti dari perkataannya namun Yixing tak peduli! Dia hanya ingin pulang titik!

Keduanya beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Hendak menuju pintu keluar. Namun betapa tidak beruntungnya Yixing dan Jongin saat mereka diganggu seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar ketika keduanya hampir mencapai pintu dengan tulisan 'EXID' diatasnya.

"Hai, Cantik~ Sudah mau pulang saja? Bahkan aku belum melihatmu 'memainkan' satu 'permainanpun' sejak tadi?"

Mendengus, Yixing berbalik lalu menatap nyalang lelaki berotot yang semula berdiri dibelakangnya. Dan juga telah dengan lancang mencekal sebelah lengannya. Jongin ikut berhenti.

"Kau_Memperhatikanku?" Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya. Bertanya dengan sinis setelah terlebih dahulu menarik kasar pergelangan tangannya.

"Yap! Kau tampak cantik jadi aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darimu sedikitpun.." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Yixing mendecih keras. Benar-benar merasa terhina dengan perkataan orang didepannya.

"Aku Albert. Kau?"

Mendengus sekali lagi, Yixing lantas mendepak kasar telapak tangan lelaki yang baru saja menanyai namanya. Mengundang decakan kagum dari beberapa pengunjung yang menyaksikan. Mereka menatap seolah menyampaikan_

'WOW! Cantik-cantik tapi ganas coyy!'

Albert tersenyum miring. Merasa sedikit tertantang dengan pemuda pendek dihadapannya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?!"

"Yang mana sayang?"

"Yang pertama!" Yixing mulai bersidekap dada. Mengabaikan fakta kalau Jongin sudah gemetar sejak tadi. Karena ditatap tidak bersahabat oleh beberapa pengunjung, yang Jongin yakin adalah teman-teman Albert.

"Yang mana, Cantik~"

"Cih! Coba kau ulangi?!" Yixing sudah siap dengan kepalan tinjunya.

Albert mendekatkan wajahnya. Bergerak seperti hendak mencium. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pinggang Yixing tanpa menghiraukan wajah penuh emosi Yixing. Memberikan tatapan seduktif kepada wajah memerah Yixing, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga_

"Kau, Cantik"

_Disertai dengan sebuah remasan dibokong Yixing. Dan_

 **BUGH!**

_Satu pukulan seketika melayang kepelipis Albert.

Lelaki bule itu tersungkur tepat disamping Yixing. Membuat Jongin tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa takutnya ketika melihat betapa bernafsunya tatapan disekeliling mereka, melihat mereka seolah ingin memakan keduanya hidup-hidup.

"Xing! Please!" Bisik Jongin dengan perasaan kalut.

Yixing tahu kalau keadaan sudah tidak aman lagi. Namun ia benar-benar benci ketika seseorang mengganggunya dan dengan sengaja membuat emosinya naik. Apalagi mengatakannya cantik dan menyentuhnya sembarangan.

"Kalian!" Albert yang masih belum berdiri dari posisinya. Sembari menyeka noda darah yang baru saja keluar dari kulitnya yang robek, ia mulai melirik beberapa orang disekeliling mereka. "_Beri kedua bocah ini pelajaran!"

Benar dugaannya!

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Yifan memakai celananya dengan gerakan malas. Ia menatap punggung telanjang Lucy yang kini pemiliknya sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk bercinta.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Yifan meraih sebuah note dan menuliskan pesan untuk Lucy kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menginap malam ini. Ponsel tidak ada jadi, yah, hanya dengan beginilah caranya.

Setelah membasuh muka dan merapikan pakaiannya didepan cermin, Yifan mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian melesat keluar kamar. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan fikiran yang melayang-layang kekejadian tadi sore.

"Cih! Anak itu!" Decaknya sekali. Langkah Yifan reflek berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang cukup ia kenal tengah duduk sendiri diruang tengah rumah Lucy.

"Clara?"

Clara menoleh. Dengan kedua mata yang sembab dan sebuah tisu ditangannya. "Oh, Yifan.." Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini. Dan_ kau menangis?"

"Aku_Sebenarnya sejak tadi. Tapi aku tak ingin mengganggu acara kalian_"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu sungguh." Yifan merasa tak enak hati. Saat mengetahui Clara menunggunya sejak tadi disini sementara ia sendiri tengah bercinta dengan Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa. Emm.. Ini_" Clara menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Yifan.

Sembari mengangkat alisnya bingung, Yifan hendak bertanya namun tidak jadi karena Clara lebih dulu mengatakannya. Membuat bibirnya hanya terbuka tanpa sempat bersuara.

"_Itu dari Yixing. Dia datang kesini beberapa saat yang lalu dan menitipkan ini untukmu.." Lirih Clara.

"Yixing? Kesini? Bersama siapa? Apa..Yixing yang membuatmu menangis?" Yifan menatap curiga kearah Clara. Melontarkan sederet pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Clara kembali dihantui rasa bersalahnya. Seketika teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Clara mengangguk. "Em! Benar! Tapi ini salahku.." Kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Apa?! Jadi benar?. Dia harus diberi pelajaran! Memangnya apa lagi yang anak kurang ajar itu lakukan, eoh?!"

"Tidak Fan. Aku yang salah. Aku yang membuat semua nya jadi semakin memburuk." Clara berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Alis Yifan terangkat sebelah. "Maksudmu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Bukankah kemarin semuanya sudah membaik?"

"Aku_"

 **Ting**

 **Tong**

 **Ting**

 **Tong**

Bel rumah Lucy berbunyi sebanyak empat kali. Menghentikan percakapan antara Yifan dan Clara seketika itu juga.

"Sebentar" Yifan membawa langkahnya mendekati pintu setelah meminta Lucy untuk menunggu. Pintu terbuka dan_

"Iya? Sia_Chanyeol?"

"Fan! Ini gawat! Kau, harus pulang segera!"

"Ada apa?"

"Yixing dan Jongin terluka. Mereka baru saja berkelahi di sebuah bar! Dan_Dan_Yixing tak sadarkan diri!"

"SHIT!" Dengan begitu, Yifan segera melesat menuju kemobilnya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan tatapan khawatir Chanyeol ataupun respon terkejut dari Clara. Meninggalkan kekasih sahabatnya itu di rumah Lucy dengan perasaan khawatir yang teramat sangat.

Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yifan yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan. Dan tepat disaat keduanya sedah sepenuhnya masuk kemobil Yifan-Chanyeol datang kerumah Lucy menggunakan taksi-, Chanyeol menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang ia tahu sebelumnya, sehingga sukses membuat kedua sahabat Yifan babak belur.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Yifan entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menyesal karena tidak melihat sahabatnya seharian. Ia juga sudah menolak ajakan Yixing. Terlebih lagi, saat Yifan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kotak ponsel yang masih disegel keluar dari kantong yang diberikan Clara saat dirumah Lucy tadi. Yifan melemparnya asal kebelakang jadi ia langsung terpaku saat melihat isi dari kantong tersebut menyembul keluar.

'Yixing mengganti ponselnya!'

'Apa dia sebodoh itu?!' rutuk Yifan didalam hati.

Yifan tak hentinya berkutat dengan perasaan khawatirnya. Sementara mobilnya terus dipaksa untuk membelah jalanan kota Chicago dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dalam perjalanannya Yifan bersumpah, akan mencari dan membalas lebih kejam lagi orang-orang yang telah melukai sahabatnya.

Sementara disebelahnya, Chanyeol terlihat sibuk berusaha menyingkirkan keringat dingin yang terus keluar melalui pori-pori kulitnya melihat sikap Yifan.

.

.

.

Mobil Yifan terparkir asal ketika ia dan Chanyeol sampai dirumahnya dan Yixing. Langkah besar-besar tercipta dari kedua kaki panjang Yifan saat ia baru saja keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha menahan rasa mual diperutnya akibat aksi ngebut gila-gilaan yang baru saja diciptakan yifan.

"Fan, tunggu hoeek.."

Pancaran kekhawatiran belum luntur sama sekali dari raut wajah Yifan. "Dimana mereka Chanyeol!"

Segera setelah pintu terbuka, Yifan segera menanyai Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menghela nafasnya secara mati-matian akibat tak kuasa mengimbangi langkah besar Yifan, terlebih lagi kepalanya masi pusing dan perutnya masih mual.

"Dikamar nomor dua!"

Itu kamar Yifan.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yifan langsung menuju kekamarnya sendiri kemudian membuka pintunya secara kasar.

"Yixing_"

Namun perkataan Yifan langsung berhenti.

Hanya bisa melotot. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang_

_Karena ketika dirinya masuk, yang Yifan dapati adalah pemandangan tiga orang manusia -satu tak ia kenal- kini tengah duduk melingkar dilantai kamarnya. Beberapa kulit kacang berserakan dimana-mana. Dan minuman-minuman keras berdiri abstrak ditengah-tengah mereka.

Tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Muka perlahan-lahan mulai memerah. Kedua mata terlihat nyalang. Begitulah keadaan Yifan sekarang.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol menyelip disamping tubuhnya dengan gerakan was-was kemudian masuk kedalam dan bergabung dengan ketiga orang yang sudah menunggu didalam kamar Yifan. Chanyeol mendekati Yixing kemudian berbisik dengan nada panik.

"Idemu sungguh gila! Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika Yifan marah dan_"

"YAAAAAAAAA! KELUAR KALIAN DARI KAMARKU!"

.

.

.

"Fan. Iya aku salah tapi tolong maafkan aku!" Yixing tidak peduli lagi dengan harga diri. Meskipun sebenarnya masih, kalimat permintaan maaf itu masih saja keluar dengan berat dari mulutnya. Namun Yixing terus dan terus mengucapkannya kepada Yifan.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal denganmu lagi. Kau bukan sahabatku!"

Ketiga manusia bak patung yang terduduk diatas sofa ruang tamu rumah Yifan dan Yixing hanya diam seolah tak bernafas. Mendengarkan detail pertengkaran yang tengah terjadi diantara sepasang sahabat itu. Mereka Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Ketiganya hanya sesekali saling sikut karena benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mau kemana kau Fan?!" Yixing melangkah gusar. Menyamai langkah besar Yifan yang kini mulai menyeret kopernya keluar rumah.

Kepala Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergerak kearah pintu. Menyaksikan pertengkaran Yifan dan Yixing yang lebih mirip dengan 'kasus perceraian' itu. Ketika sepasang sahabat itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Jongin menghela nafas.

"Sayang, aku takut.." Keluh Baekhyun kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya kau terlibat. Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak membela mereka tadi.." Chanyeol ikut mengeluhkan keadaan. Mengingat kalau Baekhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan Yixing dan Jongin saat di bar tadi. Karena Baekhyun pemilik bar tersebut.

Jongin mengeryit tak suka atas kalimat Chanyeol. "Ya, teman macam apa kau. Jadi kau ingin membiarkan kami berdua babak belur, begitu?!"

"Kalian sudah selamat. Jadi diamlah.." Balas Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apa mereka akan putus?" Tanya Baekhyun yang berhasil memunculkan persimpangan empat dikening Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Apa? Siapa yang putus? Siapa yang pacaran?

"Ayo jawab aku. Apa Yifan akan menjadi sebodoh itu hum? Apa dia akan memutuskan pria manis dan cantik seperti Yixing?"

Jongin segera membekap mulut Baekhyun. Yang membuatnya langsung mendapat serangan protes dari mata Chanyeol. Namun Jongin tak peduli itu. Yang pasti ia masih trauma mengingat bagaimana marahnya Yixing ketika seseorang menyebutnya Cantik. Dan sikap Yixing yang benci dibilang cantik jugalah yang hampir membuat mereka berdua dikeroyok.

Please! Jongin terlalu trauma.

"Tolong jangan sekali-kali mengatakan Yixing cantik! Ingat itu!" Tegas Jongin.

Dan ketiga anak manusia itu hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar teriakan Yixing maupun Yifan yang masih samar terdengar dari arah luar..

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **KraYeol mungkin akan masih memposting ff2 KraYeol yg ch2 1 nya, sebab KraYeol benar-benar niat mau mindahin semua ff2 yg sudah prnah KraYeol post d fp kesini. Jadi, mohon kesabarannya ketika anda mungkin mulai enek dnger email baru yang masuk mulu ke hp anda, hahaha..**

 **Oke, KraYeol tunggu kritik dan sarannya. Salam manis by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothership/Friendship, little Yaoi**

 **Lenght : Chapter 2 of 3**

 **Main Cast : -Wu Yi Fan**

 **-Zhang Yi Xing**

 **-Kim Jongin**

 **-Xi Luhan**

 **-Other Cast**

 **Rated : M (Dari kata2 dan beberapa adegan)**

 **Pengen ngakak aja ni ff belom ada pembacanya.. haha.. mungkin krena gendrenya yg BROTHERSHIP kali yaa.. gpp sih, yg penting pindahin aja lah semua ff KraYeol kesini. Oke, selamat membaca(?) hihihi...**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Bestfriend**

 **Chapter 2..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kemana kau Fan?!" Yixing melotot marah kearah Yifan yang masih bersikeras untuk angkat kaki dari rumah mereka.

"Kemana saja asal tidak ada kau disana!"

Erangan kesal keluar dari bibir Yixing. Dia sangat tersinggung mendengar Yifan berbicara seperti itu. Yifan berkata seolah-olah dirinya adalah makluk paling mengganggu didunia ini.

Yifan sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobilnya namun kaki cekatan Yixing berhasil menendang koper yang semula masih berada ditangan Yifan, hingga koper itu terjatuh dan berguling sekali ditanah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya membuat lelucon dan kau semarah ini?!"

"Maaf, tapi leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu Zhang Yixing!"

"Apa?" Yixing tersenyum sinis. Kemudian bersidekap dada. "_Aku tahu ini masih soal tadi siang iya kan?! Sekarang, kau malah membesar-besarkan masalah kecil ini hanya karena sebenarnya kau_" Yixing menunjuk Yifan. "_Masih marah soal ponselmu!."

Yifan mengacuhkan perkataan Yixing. "Terserah." Ujarnya sembari meraih kembali kopernya yang masih tergeletak ditanah.

"Bukan kah aku sudah menggantinya?! Kenapa kau masih maraaaaah? Heh?!" Yixing berteriak-panik- lagi saat melihat Yifan sudah berhasil memasukkan kopernya kebagasi.

Berbalik, kemudian Yifan menghampiri Yixing kembali. Berdiri dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Ini bukan tentang ponsel!_" Yifan menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "_Dengar Zhang Yixing, aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan masalah barang-barangku yang sudah tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa jumlah nya yang telah kau rusak! Tapi demi tuhan, kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat melihat Chanyeol datang membawa berita buruk tentang kau dan Jongin hitam sialan itu! Terlebih ketika dia bilang kalau kau_" Yifan menunjuk hidung Yixing gemas. Benar-benar sampai menyentuh ujungnya kemudian menekannya kuat-kuat. "_Tidak sadarkan diri! Kau fikir apa yang kurasakan saat itu hahh? Saat tahu sahabatnya hampir mati karena dipukuli?!"

Yixing terperangah. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Yifan. Jadi, jadi, jadi, Yifan marah karena terlalu khawatir dengannya? Be_benarkah itu?

"Dan aku sangat marah ketika tahu kau tidak kenapa-napa! Sementara aku dan Chanyeol hampir mati dijalan! Aku membawa mobil dengan tidak stabil, ngebut karena difikiranku hanya ada, kau, Jongin, kau, Jongin! Kau yang mengganggu paling banyak!" Yifan memberi tekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Menegaskan kepada Yixing kalau perbuatannya adalah hal yang bukan sekedar lelucon.

Setelahnya, pemuda tinggi itu membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Akibat terlalu banyak bicara. Namun Yifan masih merasa belum puas memberikan sahabatnya ini pelajaran. "Jadi kau tahu sekarang apa alasannya sehingga aku amat sangat marah? Itu. Karena. Aku. Khawatir!" Yifan menatap Yixing sesinis mungkin. Lagi-lagi menekan setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan sembari menoyor kepala Yixing kebelakang.

Yixing menyingkirkan tangan Yifan dari keningnya dengan kesal. "Apa kau sedang pamer kebaikan?"

What The..?!

Memutar mata bosan. Yifan menarik pintu mobilnya hendak masuk setelah sebelumnya ia bergumam. "Terserah" -Lagi- kepada Yixing. Tak mengerti jalan fikiran sahabatnya. Apa dia tidak terharu setidaknya sedikit saja atas pengakuan Yifan? Astaga itu benar-benar membuat Yifan ingin memukuli seseorang! Ck!

Disisi lain, Yixing juga kesal dan marah! Tidakkah Yifan tahu?!

Tentu saja tidak, karena sekarang, pria kelebihan kalsium itu malah mendampratnya habis-habisan seolah Yixing baru saja merebut pacarnya!

YA! Yixing sebenarnya juga marah karena Yifan sama sekali tak membahas soal Clara. Hanya itu. Sebenarnya Yixing juga tak ingin melawan Yifan sedikitpun atas kejadian bodoh ini. Yifan bilang dia marah? (Topik kali ini adalah 'Marah' -_-) Oke, Yifan berhak marah karena memang Yixing yang salah. Yixing akui itu. Tapi tetap saja_

"Aku pergi.."

Tatapan mata Yixing berubah menjadi semakin tajam setelah mendengar perkataan Yifan selanjutnya. Dengan segala emosi yang sudah terlanjur berkumpul di kepalanya, Yixing akhirnya memilih beranjak lebih dulu dari hadapan Yifan bahkan sebelum mobil yang dinaiki Yifan berjalan.

Didalam mobil, Yifan menghela nafasnya panjang. Ketika melihat Yixing melangkah pergi dari sana, tidak berusaha mencegahnya lagi.

'Dasar pembangkang' Keluh Yifan dalam hati.

Yifan memang merasa telah bersikap berlebihan namun tak bisa ia pungkiri juga, kalau dia sangat-sangat khawatir tadi. Dan lelucon yang dibuat Yixing juga tidak tanggung-tanggung. Yifan hanya ingin memberikan Yixing pelajaran agar untuk selanjutnya, anak itu tidak membuat lelucon yang bisa membahayakan orang lain lagi. Benar seperti itu.

Yifan meraih ponsel baru yang diberikan Yixing untuknya, memasang kartu kemudian menghidupkan ponsel baru tersebut. Tetap memakainya karena memang hanya ponsel itu lah satu-satunya media yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Setelahnya, Yifan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

 **Brakk!**

Pintu terhempas kedinding dengan kasar. Yixing pelakunya, siapa lagi?

Ketiga manusia yang masih terduduk disofa ruang tamu serentak menoleh kearah sumber suara. Membuat Jongin mau tak mau langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlari menghampiri Yixing yang tampak terdiam dengan tatapan berkilat marah.

"Xing? Bagaimana? Apa anak itu benar-benar pergi?" Jongin mulai bertanya tak sabar.

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya!"

"Tapi Xing, tentang_"

"Lupakan!" Yixing menoleh sarkastis kearah Jongin. "_Buang semua buku bodoh itu dan jangan harap aku akan menyentuhnya lagi!" Selanjutnya, hanya bunyi hentakan kaki yang begitu keras terdengar. Ketika Yixing segera mengambil langkah besar-besar kearah kamarnya sendiri. Dan sekali lagi.

 **Brakk!**

Pintu kembali menjadi korban kekerasan Yixing.

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas serentak. Jongin masih diam ditempatnya berdiri sebelum ia mendengar ponselnya menjerit-jerit(?) dibalik saku celananya.

Jongin meraih ponsel tersebut kemudian melototkan matanya ketika melihat ID sipenelfon. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jongin segera menggeser tombol yang berwarna hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Ya! Wu Yifan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan eoh? Cepatlah pulang sebelum rumahmu hancur ditangan Yixing.." Jongin reflek berteriak. Berkata kesal sekaligus frustasi dengan keadaan. Karena jujur, baru kali ini ia mendapati kedua sahabat 'tak terpisahkan' itu bertengkar hebat. Hanya karena masalah_ee_kecil?

" _Jongin. Kau membawa siapa kerumah?"_ Namun Yifan malah melempar pertanyaan lain.

Membuat Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih setia duduk disofa rumah Yifan dan Yixing, setelahnya Jongin lantas kembali bersuara. "Itu Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol."

Hening sebentar dari seberang telfon. Membuat Jongin hanya semakin merasa jengah dibuatnya.

" _Apa menurutmu mataku benar-benar sudah rusak? Perasaan ku mengatakan kalau orang yang kau bilang bernama Baekhyun itu laki-laki. Apa aku salah?"_

Jongin medengus sebal. Namun tetap memberikan Yifan jawaban atas pertanyaan tidak pentingnya. "Iya, Baekhyun laki-laki dan matamu masih sehat.."

" _Woww!"_

"Apa wow wow wow? Kau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan hah? Kita seharusnya membahas tentang Yixing Wu Yifan!"

" _Aku bosan membahas dia."_

"Bosan kepalamu!" Jongin mendelik sebal. Merasa telah dibohongi oleh Yifan. Dia tahu betul kalau Yifan tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Karena jika dilihat selama ini, Yixing bahkan sering berbuat hal yang lebih jauh daripada sekarang. Dan Yifan tak pernah sekalipun terlihat bosan berteman dengan anak itu.

" _Sudahlah Jongin. Biarkan anak itu merenungi perbuatannya untuk sekarang. Aku, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar pergi. Kau fikir aku akan tinggal dimana jika aku serius? Tolong pakai otak kosongmu itu jika memikirkan sesuatu_"_

Jongin melotot tak terima. 'Otak kosong' mana bisa dipakai untuk berfikir?!

" __Sekarang, aku hanya akan memintamu untuk menginap. Tolong jaga Yixing malam ini. Karena, yeah, kau tahulah sifat Yixing yang satu itu_"_

Jongin tahu sifat Yixing yang mana yang sedang dibicarakan Yifan.

" __Dia terlalu sering menonton drama horror. Jadi dia sangat penakut. Kalau malam dia sering kali terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil dan biasanya dia akan mengganggu waktu tidur berhargaku. Atau jika dia sedang haus maka_"_

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu._" Ok. Jongin merasa benar-benar jengkel sekarang. "_Apa kau fikir kalau sekarang kau sedang berbicara dengan seorang baby sitter? Cukup katakan kalau kau meminta bantuanku. Sudah. Cukup. Jangan banyak basa-basi apalagi dengan kau menceritakan segala sifat Yixing yang terdengar sangat merepotkan itu. Kau hanya akan membuatku menjadi berfikir dua kali untuk menginap."

Yifan terkekeh diseberang telfon. Ingin membuat Jongin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi teman serumah Yixing, seperti halnya yang sudah dilalui Yifan selama ini. Yixing itu merepotkan.

Benar sekali!

" _Haha.. ya sudah, Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pulang. Tolong kunci pintu rumah kalau sudah malam, dan tolong matikan lampu jika kalian sudah tidur lalu_"_

"Iiisshhhh!"

" _Hahaha"_ Yifan sepertinya tahu kalau sekarang Jongin benar-benar sebal kepadanya. Dia sengaja, tentu saja. Bahkan tepat sebelum telfon diputuskan terlebih dahulu oleh Yifan, Jongin masih bisa mendengar kekehan jahatnya.

"Kau fikir kau ayahku?! Dasar tiang gila tonggos bodoh putih tinggi tampan menyebalkan!" Dan berakhir dengan teriakan Jongin dipermukaan layar ponselnya. Tak mengerti dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

Yixing memalingkan wajah merengutnya yang semula menatap langit-langit kamar kearah pintu kamarnya sendiri. Merasa ada yang telah berani mengganggu waktu merenung-namun belum berhasil karena belum niat- nya.

"Siapa?"

Mungkin Yixing akan melempari siapa saja orang yang telah berani mengusik waktunya menggunakan apapun yang bisa ia gapai lalu dilempar. Iya, Yixing akan melakukannya kalau orang itu Jongin atau Yifan. Yixing mana berani melempari orang sembarangan! *Yang barusan itu Cuma gertakan -_-

Karena saat itu kepala Baekhyun lah yang muncul dari balik pintu. Nyengir sebentar kemudian tanpa permisi lelaki mungil itu masuk dan berjalan menghampiri Yixing.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing heran setelah melihat Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dipinggir ranjangnya. Pemuda bermata sipit itu masih nyengir yang membuat Yixing semakin rajin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah kan?"

'Lalu kau fikir yang tadi itu apa, Baekhyun?' Yixing mendengus didalam hati. Namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan rasa kesalnya atas pertanyaan bodoh Baekhyun mengingat dirinya dengan pemuda disampingnya ini belumlah terlalu akrab. "_Kau lihat sendiri tadi kan?"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yixing, senyuman malu-malu seketika muncul dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kedua tangan lentiknya ia bawa kedepan bibir sejenak hanya untuk menutupi tawa kecilnya yang terkesan anggun. Berdehem sekali, Baekhyun kembali memperbaiki sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih bersemangat entah karena apa.

Lalu pemuda manis dengan mata berhiaskan eyeliner tipis itu kembali bergumam. "Aku tahu cara untuk menengkan fikiranmu dari masalah itu! Mau melakukannya?" Kedua mata Baekhyun tampak berkilat-kilat senang sekarang.

"Apa?" Dan tanpa bisa dipungkiri juga, Yixing ikut merasa tertarik dengan tawaran Baekhyun.

"Ayo bercinta denganku! Kujamin setelah ini kau akan melupakan semua_"

APA?!

"C_C_CHANYEOOOOLLLL!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus cemberut ketika dirinya ditarik kearah pintu oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara Jongin mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sesekali pemuda berkulit eksotis itu meringis dan tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dikamar Yixing.

Ada-ada saja tingkah Baekhyun~

Setelah membungkukkan setengah badannya yang tinggi menjulang didepan Jongin, Chanyeol lantas bersuara. "Baiklah Jongin, aku akan membawa Baekhyun pulang. Tolong sampaikan ucapan maafku kepada Yixing.." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit tak enak hati.

Jongin hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk sembari tersenyum geli tanpa bisa ia tahan. Benar, Jongin masih tak kuasa menahan senyumannya disaat dirinya membayangkan bagaimana pucatnya wajah Yixing bahkan ketika Baekhyun hanya mencolek dagunya sedikit. Kekeke~

"Baek, ayo pamit." Chanyeol menyuruh lelaki-nya itu membungkuk. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau menurut. Pemuda cantik itu malah mendengus kesal.

"Aku belum mau pulang. Aku bahkan belum mencoba bibir tebal Yixing yang sexy itu. Setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan ciumannya dulu baru aku mau pulang!" Kekeuh Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bibir tebal nan sexy... Jongin mendadak merona ketika dirinya tiba-tiba malah membayangkan seseorang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi. "Apa bibirku kurang tebal dan kurang sexy?!" Ujarnya dengan mata melotot dan bibir mengerucut.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun terkikik senang melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. "Ouh sayang~ Bibirmu memang yang terbaik!" Kemudian meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dan dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, Baekhyun berhasil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manja dibibir sang kekasih. Sebuah kecupan secepat cahaya.

Hening~

Chanyeol semakin melotot. Dan Jongin semakin bersemu.

Tapi Baekhyun malah semakin cekikikan melihat reaksi kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri didekatnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh canggung. Sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, ia menoleh lagi kearah Jongin. "Eh, hehe.." Nyengir sebentar. "Kami pulang dulu.." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Oh_oke." Jongin terlihat ikut-ikutan menggaruk kepalanya.

Sebelum beranjak, Baekhyun menitipkan pesan kepada Jongin. "Hey, coklat sexy_"

'Ap_Apa? Coklat Sex_Panggilan macam apa itu?!' Jongin secara tidak sadar mengerutkan alisnya.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun malah tak menghiraukan itu. Ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Katakan kepada Yixing kalau aku benar-benar ingin bercinta dengannya. Jadi suruh dia datang ketempatku kapanpun dia mau. Oke~?" Satu kedipan menggoda melayang dari mata Baekhyun untuk Jongin.

"E_Oke"

"Baekhyun~"

"Iya sayang, ayo pulang dan bercintaaa~~" Gantian Baekhyun yang mengamit lengan Chanyeol dan menarik kekasihnya itu keluar.

"Hati-hati!" Peringat Jongin saat Melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mulai memasuki mobil milik Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat keduanya melambai melalui kaca mobil yang sengaja diturunkan.

'Pasangan aneh..' Gumam Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin mulai melangkah kembali kedalam rumah, hendak menuju kekamar Yixing. Dan didalam langkahnya ia sekali lagi merasakan getaran dibalik saku celananya. Itu nada pesan. Jongin segera meraih ponselnya dengan kedua kaki yang terus melangkah pelan.

Sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol.

'Apa ada yang tertinggal?' Fikir Jongin dan ketika ia membuka pesan tersebut, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti dan seketika itu juga Jongin tahu, kalau bukan Chanyeol pelaku pengiriman pesan tersebut. Karena pesan diponselnya berbunyi demikian_

'Hai coklat sexy~ Aku baru tahu mengenai hal ini karena barusan aku menerima telfon. Sahabatku, Kyungsoo, menitipkan salam untukmu. Selamat, kau sungguh beruntung. Kekeke~. By, Baekhyun.'

Dan kedua pipi Jongin kembali bersemu tidak karuan.

.

.

.

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

Suasana begitu sunyi dan senyap. Hanya sesekali suara jangkrik atau suara deru mesin kendaraan yang terdengar samar dari tempat Yifan dan mobil kesayangannya berada sekarang.

Yifan menyenderkan tubuhnya kekursi mobil. Sesekali menguap pertanda ia sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan kantuknya. Pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengecek jam.

Pukul 02:15 dini hari.

"Ya Tuhan disini tidak nyaman dan aku mengantuk!" Keluhnya seorang diri.

Yifan melirik kearah luar, suasana tampak hening sekaligus mencekam. Tidak, Yifan tidak berfikir untuk takut hantu-seperti Yixing- atau apapun itu. Dia hanya sedang mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya. Itu saja. Karena sudah berkali-kali Yifan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil. Yifan merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman tidur ditempat lain selain ditempat yang bernama kasur.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk menginap dirumah Lucy, tapi.. entahlah, Yifan hanya merasa sedikit bosan karena selalu, ketika dirinya tiba disana, Lucy entah kenapa selalu berhasil mengajaknya bercinta. Meskipun Yifan menolak pada awalnya.

"Haaahh~" Setelah berkutat dengan fikiran dan mata lelahnya dalam beberapa saat, akhirnya Yifan menyerah dan memilih pulang saat ini juga. Karena sebenarnya ia dan mobilnya berada tidaklah jauh dari rumah, hanya sekitar seratus meter. Yifan fikir Jongin dan Yixing mungkin sudah tertidur jadi dia tak perlu susah-susah menunggu pagi untuk datang dan pulang.

Setelahnya, mobil Yifan pun mulai berjalan pelan menuju kearah rumahnya dan Yixing.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah berderit pelan ketika Yifan membukanya menggunakan kuci duplikat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Keadaan rumah masih sama dengan beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Yifan melakukan aksi kabur pura-puranya.

Semua lampu masih menyala. Mungkin Jongin melupakan pesannya. Dan Yixing mungkin sedang benar-benar merajuk lalu tertidur karena biasanya salah satu dari mereka selalu mematikan lampu-lampu yang tidak perlu ketika sudah malam.

Setelah menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, Yifan mulai melangkah pelan menuju kekamarnya sendiri. Sedikit menoleh kearah pintu kamar Yixing, tidak ada bunyi apapun pertanda penghuninya mungkin sudah benar-benar berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

Yifan meraih kenop pintu kamarnya. Membukanya dan mendapati kalau lampu kamarnya juga masih menyala dengan terang persis seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Yifan berdiri sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas ketika melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sedikit kacau ulah Yixing, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, Yifan segera membuka jaketnya kemudian melempar kain berjenis kulit itu keatas ranjang. Berikut dengan tubuh besarnya yang ikut terhempas disana. Hingga tercipta bunyi decit ranjang yang lumayan keras. Yifan tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi karena untuk saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang ada didalam fikirannya hanyalah tidur.

Yifan menguap. Hendak menyamankan posisi tidurnya sebelum sebuah keryitan tercipta dikeningnya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibalik guling yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga pipinya. Yifan tidur terkurap.

'Apa sih yang mengganggu? Tidak kah benda ini tahu kalau aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bercinta dengan kasur dan guling kesayanganku?!' Protes Yifan dalam hati. Namun ia tetap meraih objek yang ia anggap sangat mengganggu tersebut.

Ponsel Yixing?

Tumben, Yixing melupakan teman sepermainannya setelah Yifan ini?

"Apa dia tidak update status lagi?" Yifan bermonolog sendiri.

Merebahkan kembali kepalanya yang lelah diatas guling, dengan mata sayu dan mendayu-dayu Yifan membuka ponsel Yixing. Sebenarnya Yifan sendiri merasa perbuatannya tidak lah penting-karena tidur sekarang jauh jauh jauh lebih penting- tapi entah kenapa Yifan tetap membukanya karena penasaran.

'Mungkin Yixing update Instagram beberapa saat yang lalu' Fikir Yifan ketika melihat akun Instagram Yixing tertera dibagian atas ponsel.

Yifan membukanya. Menatap beberapa foto berikut status yang Yixing buat beberapa jam yang lalu. Mulai membaca semuanya dalam diam.

Foto pertama, Yixing tampak melakukan selca dengan dua buah buku yang terbuka. Didalam foto Yixing tersenyum sembari memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya serta nilai tugas miliknya dan milik Yifan. Berikut statusnya yang berbunyi_

' _Hari ini sahabatku tersayang mengumpulkan tugasku dan kami mendapat nilai 95. Otak Yifan memang pintar gila!'_

Yifan bergumam. "Huh, dasar~"

Foto kedua, Yixing melakukan selca bersama Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Statusnya berbunyi_

' _Kami akan belajar bersama sebentar lagi! Me With Jongin Chanyeol Baekhyun_

 _#YixingFighting'_

'Tidak salah?' Batin Yifan.

Foto ketiga, Yifan yakin Yixing hanya berpura-pura mengerjakan tugas sementara anak itu menyuruh Jongin atau siapapun yang berada disana untuk memotret dirinya. Terlihat karena pose Yixing yang tengah memegang sebuah pena lalu meletakkan dibibirnya. Seolah berfikir. Dan statusnya berbunyi_

' _Ini sebagai bentuk rasa penyesalanku karena telah mengabaikan tugas, hm.. Jawaban no 2 apa ya?'_

Dan beberapa foto lain beserta status yang Yixing buat diakun Instagramnya.

Status keempat. _'Tapi yang paling penting, terimakasih kepada sahabatku yang sudah rela menghabiskan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk membantuku, teman, sekali lagi terima kasih!'_

Status kelima. _'Aku menyesal telah menghancurkan ponselmu, Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih dewasa mulai sekarang'_

Yifan akui dia merasa agak tersentuh dengan status Yixing yang satu ini.

Status keenam. _'Dan tadaa.. Tinggal menunggu Yifan pulang dan kami akan segera belajar bersama! Ah, ini seperti bukan diriku... kekeke~"_

Yifan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ah~ dasar anak itu. Apa dia tidak malu membuat status kekanakan begini? Yifan saja malu membacanya. Haha..

'Hmm.. Jadi Yixing menungguku pulang hanya karena ingin mengajakku belajar bersama? Tapi_'

Yifan berguling hingga dirinya terlentang. Berbagai macam fikiran mulai melayang diotaknya. Tentang apa dia terlalu berlebihan memarahi Yixing? Dan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing dan Clara? Kenapa waktu itu Clara menangis? Lalu, apa Yixing mengetahuinya tengah bercinta? Jika iya, tumben anak itu tak mengusiknya dan main pergi begitu saja?

Karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan fikirannya setelah membaca status Yixing, Yifan tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak terlalu mengantuk lagi. Pemuda tinggi itu memilih untuk kekamar mandi kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk pergi kekamar Yixing sebentar setelah ini. Tidak apakan kalau dirinya tiba-tiba saja merindukan anak nakal itu?

.

.

.

"Jongin? Yak! Aisshh.."

Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya Yifan menampar pipi Jongin agar anak itu segera bangun. Namun itu terlalu sia-sia mengingat tidur Jongin benar-benar sudah seperti orang mati. Yifan panik, dia menyesal telah menitipkan Yixing kepada Jongin karena sekarang, Jongin malah asik-asikan tidur sementara Yixing tidak ada dimanapun.

Ck! Sial!

Seharusnya Yifan bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelum ia benar-benar berbuat seolah-olah ingin kabur dihadapan Yixing!

Selalu begini, Yixing akan pergi kelayaban entah kemana jika keduanya tengah terlibat masalah, masalah sekecil apapun itu. Dan berakhir dengan Yifan yang dibuat panik karena mencari keberadaan Yixing. Sahabatnya itu terkadang memang tak memakai otak jika sedang bertindak, terbukti ketika dulu Yixing pernah tidak pulang selama dua hari akibat merajuk.

Jadi sekarang, daripada Yifan hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk membangunkan orang mati(?) ini, lebih baik ia segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk mencari Yixing. Akhirnya Yifan pun pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertidur pulas, sembari beberapa kali mengumpat ditengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju keluar rumah.

"Awas saja kalau anak itu bangun aissssh!"

 **Tup!**

Pintu mobil Yifan tertutup dengan keras dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mobil Yifan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya dan Yixing. Yifan sepertinya tahu dimana anak itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03:00 dini hari ketika Yifan sampai di sebuah bar yang masih sangat ramai oleh pengunjung.

Beberapa orang menyapa Yifan ketika lelaki tinggi itu tiba disana. Namun Yifan tak menghiraukannya. Meskipun beberapa gadis yang cukup ia tahu-karena ini bar langganannya dengan Yixing- juga datang menghampiri lalu menggodanya.

Tujuan Yifan saat ini hanya ingin menemui si pemilik bar dan menanyakan dikamar berapa Yixing sekarang.

"Luhan?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Hey bro? Sudah lama kau tak kesini_" Seseorang yang Yifan panggil dengan sebutan Luhan mendekati Yifan dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Yifan beberapa kali. "_Tumben kau kesini tidak bersama_"

"Dimana Yixing?"

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku baru ingin menanyakan itu. Tumben kau kesini tanpa sahabat kesayanganmu itu?"

"Aku serius, Lu?"

"Aku juga serius man! Atau, coba kau tanya pada Steffany atau Dena. Mungkin mereka tahu.."

"Tadi Yixing memang kesini.."

Yifan dan Luhan serentak menoleh kebelakang. Seorang gadis amerika dengan pakaian minimnya berdiri persis dibelakang Yifan dan Luhan sembari meminum segelas anggur ditangannya. Itu Dena, gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan Luhan.

"Lalu dimana dia?" Tanya Yifan tak sabar.

"Tampan, tidakkah kau ingin memberikanku sebuah kecupan dulu sebelum bertanya~" Dena tersenyum menggoda dibalik gelas anggur yang masih setia menggesek bibir merahnya.

"Oh, Ayolah Dena. Aku dan Yixing sedang dalam masalah. Aku bahkan belum berkomunikasi banyak dengannya sejak tadi siang. Mungkin lain kali, kita bisa sedikit bermain tapi untuk sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Dan bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana Yixing sekarang?"

Dena menghela nafas kemudian meraih baju tanpa talinya hingga tersingkap kebawah sedikit, hampir memperlihatkan buah dadanya.

Yifan mengeryit. Dia sudah biasa melihat yang seperti ini tapi yang Yifan tidak mengerti adalah, untuk apa Dena menunjukkan setengah dadanya kepada Yifan?

Dan pertanyaan Yifan terjawab ketika gadis malam itu kembali bersuara setelah meneguk anggurnya sekali lagi tanpa membenarkan kembali bajunya yang sudah agak melorot. "Ini, ulah temanmu.." Dena menunjuk bagian atas dadanya kepada Yifan.

Ada bercak merah keunguan disana. Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalian baru saja bercinta?"

"Hampir. Tapi tidak jadi, Yixing benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Dia pergi dalam keadaan mabuk setelah mengatakan kepadaku berkali-kali tentang hal yang tidak kumengerti."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Yifan merasa semakin penasaran.

"Dia bilang_Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan kekasihku? Apa kau Clara? Ah, aku benar-benar benci jalang tukang selingkuh sepertimu_Begitu.." Terang gadis itu dengan nada sedikit sebal kearah Yifan. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa seperti Yixing tengah menghinanya saat itu.

Luhan tertawa. Menertawai gadis yang baru saja berucap kesal karena tidak jadi bercinta dengan seorang lelaki setengah mabuk dan setengah gila seperti Yixing.

"Yixing bilang begitu?"

"Hm_" Dena mengangguk. "_Dan kau tahu apa yang diucapkannya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku yang sudah setengah basah?"

"Ewwww" Luhan semakin tertawa keras dibuatnya. Membuatnya mendapat serangan protes dari gadis yang merupakan 'pekerja' tetap di bar miliknya tersebut.

"Apa?" Yifan entah kenapa merasa agak jengah karena Dena terlalu banyak basa-basi menurutnya.

Sambil mecibir Dena berucap. "_Haahh.. Aku tidak mau bercinta denganmu lagi. Kau membosankan sama seperti gadis jalang itu_dan sial nya aku tidak tahu siapa gadis jalang yang terus-terusan Yixing samakan denganku itu!" Terang Dena. Gadis itupun kembali melanjutkan. "Dia juga mengatakan ini_Kenapa semua wanita begitu menyebalkan?_" Dena mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit emosi. Itu adalah ucapan yang Yixing tujukan kepadanya beberapa saat lalu.

"..." Yifan hanya melongo tak percaya. Sebab ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Yixing dan Clara.

"Demi apa aku tidak tahu apa masalah brengsek itu hingga membuatku tidak tahan untuk menamparnya! Sebenarnya apa sih masalah kalian?!" Ujar Dena menggebu-gebu. Ia mendelik kesal kearah Yifan.

"Lalu? Kau menamparnya?"

"Oh God, tentu saja! Itu balasan yang setimpal karena sudah berani menghinaku!" Dena menegak habis anggurnya. Merasa semakin emosi ketika mengingat kembali wajah menyebalkan Yixing. Bayangkan lelaki itu terus bergumam tentang hal-hal buruk sementara bibirnya terus bergeriliya di bibir dan dada Dena. Pintar sekali dia!

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang. Cepat beritahu aku dimana dia?" Desak Yifan.

Gadis cantik itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Jangan bilang dia tidak tahu?!

"Aku mana tahu."

Benar!

Bolehkah Yifan menampar seorang gadis sekarang?!

"Dia hanya berkata, 'Mungkin tempat tadi lebih menyenangkan dari pada disini'.."

Yifan melotot tak percaya. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia hanya bisa dibuat terheran-heran oleh percakapan dua orang yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti ini.

"_Cih! Tempat tadi? Ya mana ku tahu!" Lanjut Dena lagi.

Yifan sepertinya tahu itu dimana. Ia tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat sebagian pengunjung yang berdiri tak jauh didekatnya terkejut.

"YA! APA DIA GILA?!"

.

.

.

Ya, mungkin Yixing benar-benar sudah gila..

Tak perlu bersusah payah untuk Yifan menemukan tempat yang dia yakin telah dikunjungi Yixing saat ini.

'Bar Gay'

Tidak ada tempat lain selain itu yang Yixing kunjungi beberapa jam yang lalu bersama Jongin. Yifan yakin sekali dan ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk memukuli Yixing agar anak itu sadar kalau tindakannya begitu memalukan.

Sekali lagi, Yifan tak tahu apa masalahnya dengan Clara. Tapi tidak begini juga caranya!

Mobil Yifan terparkir asal didepan sebuah bar yang kesemua pengunjungnya dapat Yifan lihat didominasi oleh laki-laki.

Tanpa gentar Yifan masuk kedalam bar tersebut, mengundang decakan kagum dari beberapa lelaki berwajah manis disana ketika melihat kearahnya. Yifan agak risih namun ia mencoba tak menghiraukan siapapun sekarang. Hingga seorang bartender berjalan mendekatinya_

"Hain Tuan tampan?"

"Ya?" Langkah kaki Yifan berhenti. Alis Yifan naik sebelah. Merasa begitu aneh dengan penampilan lelaki bertubuh mungil didepannya. Apa dia wanita yang menyamar disini? Kenapa begitu cantik?

Namun suaranya tetaplah suara laki-laki meski dia berbicara dengan nada yang sedemikian halusnya. Dan kenyataan itu segera menyadarkan Yifan tentang dimana ia berada sekarang. Hal itu juga membuat Yifan merasa begitu ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, telah sempat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Cantik?

Mana ada lelaki cantik?!

Mungkin mata Yifan benar-benar sudah bermasalah!

"Tamu baru disini? Apa yang kau butuhkan Tuan tampan?" Lelaki mungil itu menyentuh kancing-kancing kemeja Yifan dengan seduktif. Memainkan telunjuknya dengan nakal disana.

Yifan hanya menatapnya datar kemudian bergumam. "Apa kau memiliki Penis?"

Sebelah alis si bartender mungil terangkat. "Tentu?" Namun ia tetap menjawab sembari tak hentinya melayangkan senyuman menggoda dari bibir cherry nya.

"Yeah, aku juga memiliki penis sama sepertimu." Ujar Yifan lagi. Tidak tahu apa maksud dan tujuan ia mengatakan itu.

Meski masih merasa dibingungkan oleh ucapan pemuda tampan didepannya, lelaki mungil itu tetap mencoba mengacuhkan perkataan ambigu itu.

Kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja berbinar senang. Ia menyentuh rahang tegas Yifan lalu mengelus-elusnya lembut. "Pasti begitu besar dan panjang~_" Kemudian kedua matanya mulai melirik-lirik nakal kearah selangkangan Kris. "_Boleh aku mencobanya Tuan, please~"

Yifan mendecih kemudian menarik lembut-namun tegas- tangan berukuran kecil milik lelaki didepannya, tangan yang semula masih setia bermain disekitar dadanya.

Yifan kemudian maju selangkah kemudian membungkuk, membiarkan bibirnya berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dengan telinga si bartender. Hendak menyampaikan sesuatu kepada lelaki mungil tersebut.

Hal itu sontak membuat beberapa lelaki disana menjerit tertahan. Merasa ingin juga diperlakukan semanis itu oleh pemuda setampan Yifan.

Yifan mulai berbisik. Sengaja merendahkan suaranya agar terdengar lebih sexy ditelinga si bartender. Meniupnya sekali, yang membuat lelaki mungil dihadapannya melenguh tertahan. Berfikir kalau Yifan akan menggodanya sebentar lagi. Namun_

"Dengar.. Kita sama-sama memiliki 'pedang', dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi apa bila dua 'pedang' saling bertemu?_"

"..." Kening si bartender semakin mengeryit heran. Namun ia tetap setia mendengarkan.

"_Salah satu pemiliknya akan terluka. Dan maaf, aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun dengan 'pedang' besar dan panjangku.." Yifan menyeringai setelah secara tidak langsung telah berhasil membanggakan sekaligus memamerkan miliknya kepada si bartender mungil. Memanaskan suasana sedikit tidak apakan?

"..."

Yifan kembali melanjutkan. "_Karena terlepas dari itu, Aku_pria_normal_bukan_pria_menyimpang_sepertimu!" Yifan menyeringai senang. Tertawa didalam hati karena berhasil membuat seseorang naik darah akibat leluconnya.

Serius, Yifan hanya bercanda dan ia tidak menyangka kata-kata kotornya begitu berhasil membuat muka lelaki manis dihadapannya mulai memerah.

Lelaki mungil itu menatap Yifan yang sudah berdiri kembali keposisinya semula dengan mata nyalang. Ia mendengus sekali kemudian tersenyum sinis kearah Yifan. "Kau akan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu didepanku Tuan tampan.!" Kecamnya kemudian mulai melangkah menjauhi Yifan dengan perasaan yang teramat sangat kesal.

Ingin sekali rasanya Yifan tertawa keras-keras sekarang. Tapi tunggu, dia tentu harus menjaga imagenya disini. Dan yang paling penting adalah tujuan awal Yifan berada disini. Benar_

_Dia harus mencari Yixing sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung..**

 **Chapter depan udah ending, sbenernya agak ragu juga sih buat lanjutin, tapi yah.. coba dulu kali ya, entar kalo beneran ni ff ga ada peminatnya bkalan KraYeol hapus aja biar ga menuhin akun, soalnya bnyak ff baru yg lagi jalan.. hm.. *mulai mikir**

 **Lagian ini ff ringan banget ga ada konfliknya.. _**

 **Salam kecup *tumben* by..**

 **^KraYeol^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothership/Friendship, little Yaoi**

 **Lenght : Chapter 3 of 3**

 **Main Cast : -Wu Yi Fan**

 **-Zhang Yi Xing**

 **-Kim Jongin**

 **-Other Cast**

 **Rated : M (Dari kata2 dan beberapa adegan)**

 **Ini Cuma ff berating M bukan NC. Dan untuk chapter kemaren KraYeol sempet nemuin typo, tapi pas KraYeol cek documentnya semua bahasa baik2 saja ga tau itu kalimat malah ngilang entah kemana -_- . tapi udah diperbaiki kok. Yaudah cuzz.. langsung aja..**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Bestfriend**

 **Chapter 3..**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada bokongku? Ahn~"

"Tentu saja, menggagahimu sayang~"

Yixing sudah benar-benar lemas sekarang. Dan keadaannya sudah sangat berantakan. Beberapa bercak merah keunguan menghiasi pundak bagian belakangnya, rambut acak-acakan dan hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya berwarna merah dan berkeringat.

Tadinya, Yixing masih memiliki beberapa persen kesadaran saat seseorang mulai menariknya kesebuah kamar lalu memaksanya meminum segelas minuman yang sudah diberi obat perangsang. Ah, Yixing tidak mungkin lupa dengan aroma itu. Dia sering memakainya sebelum bercinta.

Sungguh, Yixing sudah tidak sempat lagi untuk menyesali apa yang terjadi saat ini. .sangat.'hard'. Dengan kata lain, gairah untuk melampiaskan hasratnya terlalu menggebu-gebu dan ia juga butuh seseorang untuk mengeluarkan hasrat ini sekarang juga. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa dia bermain.

Karena jika itu dengan wanita, Yixing yakin ia sudah tidak memiliki cukup tenaga lagi. Dengan kata lain, Yixing pasrah. Yang penting ia segera terpuaskan.

Dan berakhir dengan Yixing yang tertidur tengkurap dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang sedari tadi sibuk menggerayangi bagian pantatnya yang sudah telanjang entah sejak kapan.

"Fuck! Apa kau belum pernah diisi seseorang sebelumnya?!"

Mata Yixing sudah berkunang-kunang. Ia tidak mengerti dan Yixing tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apapun yang lelaki diatasnya katakan. Yang pasti, dia merasa kurang nyaman ketika lelaki yang berhasil menidurinya ini menampar pantatnya. Itu perih.

"Sakit~" Keluh Yixing dengan suara serak. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual dan suara cegukan mulai tercipta beberapa kali dari bibir basahnya.

"Jadi aku yang pertama? Hahahaha" Lelaki itu menyeringai puas. Dengan tidak sabar ia tetap mencoba menyelipkan penisnya kebelahan pantat Yixing.

"Sakit, Akh!"

Lelaki itu menggeram. Ia sudah berhasil mendorong bagian kepala penisnya memasuki lubang pantat Yixing.

Sementara Yixing, dengan separuh nyawanya yang masih tertinggal tiba-tiba bernafas agak tertahan saat merasakan perih dibagian dalam pantatnya. Ini begitu panas dan tidak nyaman. Tidak tidak! Bukan kepuasan macam ini yang Yixing butuhkan!

"Hen_tikan~ Ahhh~!"

"Aku tahu aku akan mendapatkanmu, cantik? Errmmhh~"

?

"Ah..Hik..Ah..haaah~" Yixing sebenarnya hampir tertidur akibat tak kuasa menahan beban dikepalanya-ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing-. Namun begitu, meski kesadarannya semakin menipis Yixing tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Hal itu ia lakukan ketika akhirnya Yixing menyadari betapa familiarnya suara lelaki yang kini tengah berusaha menyetubuhinya.

"Kau, Hahhh~ sungguh percuma jual mahal kepadaku. Ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan lelaki-lelaki murahan diluar sana! Baru beberapa jam, kau_Uh~_sudah kembali lagi kesini. Haha.."

Ap_pa?

"Hik.."

Lelaki itu mencium pundak Yixing dengan penuh nafsu. "Kau masih ingat aku ughh~ Cantik?~"

"Engh~ Hik"

Siap_a?

 **Deg!**

FUCK!

Albert?

Jadi?

Yixing segera memberontak. Brengsek! Oh sial sial sial!

Yixing langsung mengumpat didalam hati. Begitu sial karena ia benar-benar sudah mabuk dan terangsang hebat sekarang.

Dengan tenaganya yang kian melemah, Yixing bersikeras untuk lepas dari kukungan Albert. Ia mendorong pantatnya berniat melepaskan penis Albert yang masih dalam perjuangan memasuki dirinya, namun yang ada, lelaki brengsek itu malah mendesah keenakan dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali Uhh~_sayang~" Albert mencengkeram pinggul Yixing mencoba menariknya meski pemuda lemah dibawahnya tetap bertahan. Sama sekali tidak menginginkan penyatuan ini.

SIAL!

Yixing dengan tidak rela terus mengumpat didalam hati. Dia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang namun secepat itu pula Albert berhasil menahan kembali kedua tangan Yixing disisi samping-samping kepalanya tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Yixing yang sedang dalam keadaan lemas, membuat Albert semakin menyeringai puas dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hahaha.. rasakan ini!" Albert mendorong pinggulnya kasar.

"Akh!"

 **BRAKK!**

Albert bahkan belum sempat menoleh ketika sebuah bogeman mentah tiba-tiba mendarat dengan mulus diwajahnya.

Yifan, dengan muka memerah padam akibat amarah, menendang pinggang Albert yang masih menduduki bokong Yixing. Penyatuan itu terlepas, membuat Yifan hanya bisa menggeram dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, pemuda tinggi itu langsung menghampiri Albert yang tersungkur disebelah ranjang lalu memberikan lelaki itu pukulan keras berkali-kali.

"RASAKAN INI BRENGSEKK! RASAKAN INI!"

 **BUGH!**

Yixing sudah hampir pingsan namun ia masih sadar. Dan suara menggelegar Yifan masih dapat ia dengar meskipun samar. Pemuda itu meringis, menyentuh bokongnya yang terasa agak sakit dan panas sebentar, kemudian meraih selimut disana dengan gerakan lemas lalu meletakkannya diatas pantatnya yang telanjang.

'Ya Tuhan, Aku belum klimaks, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Yixing benar-benar merasakan sakit dibagian penisnya. Dia butuh pelampiasan!

Dan dengan keadaannya yang lemas dan peluh bercucuran disana-sini, Yixing meraih penisnya sendiri. Menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi disampingnya sekarang. Dia akui, dia begitu gila akan sex, dan keadaannya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Yixing merasa tersiksa-amat sangat tersika- tepat dibagian penisnya.

Yifan terengah-engah setelah berhasil membuat Albert pingsan dan babak belur. Yifan pun segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Yixing? Dan_

SHIT!

Pemandangan Yixing yang menatapnya dengan muka merah dan bibir terbuka membuat Yifan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Terlebih, sebelah tangan pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu tengah mengurut penisnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang tak bertenaga sama sekali.

Seketika muka Yifan memerah kembali. Bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Y_Ya! Zhang Yixing apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Fanhh~ Bantu aku~Nggh~~"

Dan berakhir dengan Yifan yang merona. Yixing yang pingsan, ditambah dalam keadaan tubuh setengah telanjang dan sebelah tangan memegang penisnya sendiri. *AuthorBlushing~

.

.

.

Siangnya..

Yifan duduk terdiam diatas sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ditemani Jongin yang entah kenapa juga ikut diam tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Yifan berhasil membawa Yixing pulang lagi-lagi dengan bantuan Baekhyun tepat sekitar pukul 5 dini hari tadi. Albert juga sudah dibawa pulang dan Baekhyun telah membereskan masalah yang terjadi ditempatnya itu. Dia tahu Yifan dan Yixing sedang berada dalam masalah lain jadi Baekhyun rasa ia tak perlu menambah jumlah masalah dua orang yang sudah ia anggap teman itu lagi.

'Baekhyun itu baik'

Dan Yifan sudah menyempatkan diri mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan berharga Baekhyun. Meski itu adalah pertemuan kedua mereka terhitung dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat-jangan lupakan tentang pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak sebaik ini- Yifan tetap tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada lelaki mungil yang ia ketahui kekasih Chanyeol itu.

Sebenarnya, Yifan belum merasakan yang namanya tidur sama sekali sejak seharian sementara ia mendapati Jongin tengah duduk-duduk gelisah diatas sofa rumahnya ketika ia dan Yixing pulang. Entah sejak kapan anak itu terjaga dari tidur matinya.

Jongin merasa bersalah, Yifan tahu itu tapi ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Well, Yixing bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di jaga sedemikian rupa oleh seseorang atau siapapun itu. Dan Jongin tidak pantas mendapatkan teguran hanya karena dia tertidur dan Yixing kabur. Benar.

Hanya saja, satu yang Yifan fikirkan_

Kejadian beberapa jam lalu itu sungguh_

"Ap_apa... Terjadi sesuatu dengan Yixing?" Jongin memilih untuk memulai percakapan. Karena sedari tadi keduanya hanya diam ditambah Jongin yang begitu penasaran setengah mati setelah melihat keadaan Yixing yang acak-acakkan ketika Yifan membawanya kekamar.

Yifan menoleh kearah Jongin. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Yixing mabuk_"

'Tidak mungkin hanya itu' Sanggah Jongin dalam hati.

"_Dan yeah, dia bercinta~" Beruntung karena Yifan masih mau melanjutkan perkataannya. Jadi Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot banyak bertanya.

Sementara Jongin, ia seperti merasakan atmosfir yang sama namun pada situasi yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan kemarin malam. Ketika Yixing memasuki mobilnya dengan kesal dan berkata Yifan tidak bisa ikut lantaran sedang bercinta. Sekarang, Yifan seolah-olah melakukan sinonim dari kejadian itu.

"Kau.. Akan memarahinya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa begitu? Kau sendiri selalu memilih bercinta dengan Lucy dan mengabaikan ajakan-ajakan Yixing. Kenapa ketika giliran dia yang bercinta kau harus marah?" Bantah Jongin. Merasa sedikit aneh atas sikap Yifan.

Iya, Yifan akui kalau dia salah soal itu dan sedikit terlalu berlebihan kepada Yixing. Tapi entah kenapa Yifan hanya tak suka melihat Yixing terlalu banyak tidur dengan berbagai macam wanita. Setiap hari berbeda dan itu benar-benar membuat Yifan tak nyaman.

Tapi berhubung karena sekarang permasalahannya sedikit berbeda, Yifan lantas segera menjawab. "Setidaknya aku bercinta dengan wanita."

"Lalu kau fikir Yixing_" Jongin terkesiap sendiri. "_Apa maksudmu?...Ap_apa Yixing baru saja bercinta dengan_"

"Ya!"

"Apa dia gila?!"

"Dia memang sudah tidak waras lagi!"

Dan kedua sahabat itu pun kembali terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Jongin dengan fikirannya dan Yifan dengan fikirannya.

.

.

.

Hingga beberapa jam selanjutnya, Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk pulang karena Yixing yang ditungguinya tak kunjung-kunjung bangun. Sekitar pukul 11:00 siang Jongin pamit dan berencana akan datang kerumah Yifan dan Yixing kembali setelah Yixing sadar. Ia meminta Yifan mengabarinya. Dan Yifan hanya mengiyakan.

Setelah itu, Yifan juga berencana untuk segera istirahat dan menidurkan dirinya ketika Jongin sudah benar-benar tak ada lagi dirumahnya. Tapi sebelumnya, Yifan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya sebentar.

Sungguh, Yifan mungkin benar-benar sudah mulai terserang penyakit(?) gila -sama seperti Yixing yang memang sudah gila- saat ini. Karena setiap dia mengamati wajah Yixing-bahkan warnanya masih agak merah dibagian pipi- yang terlelap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, tiba-tiba fikiran kotornya malah membayangkan bunyi desahan 'laki-laki' Yixing persis seperti yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu.

Apa Yifan terangsang?

Ah, Tidak mungkin!

Yifan itu normal. Yixing juga kan? Tentu iya. Yifan mengenal Yixing. Sangat. Mungkin Yixing hanya sedang muak dengan wanita dan mungkin juga tujuannya datang ke bar gay saat itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan melampiaskan kekesalannya entah karena apa.

Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela dihati Yifan ketika ia mengingat bunyi jeritan Yixing ketika seorang pemuda brengsek mencoba menyetubuhinya. Benar, Yixing pasti masih normal dan dirinya yang tengah mabuk pasti dipaksa untuk mau berbuat demikian.

Yifan menyelimuti Yixing. Merasa begitu kasihan kepada anak itu karena Yifan tidak berhasil menjaganya layaknya sahabat. Bukankah sahabat harusnya saling melindungi bukannya malah bertengkar setiap hari?

Ugh~ Untuk seorang Wu Yifan jika dia ingin berkata demikian maka jawabannya adalah 'Dia benar-benar sudah terlambat!'.

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin Yifan hanya harus menunggu Yixing bangun dan memintainya sedikit informasi tentang masalahnya dengan Clara. Sekalian meluruskan kesenjangan yang juga terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yixing. Kapan perlu Yifan akan meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Karena Yixing juga tidak akan mendapati kondisi seperti sekarang ini jika bukan karena dia.

"Huhh~" Yifan membuang nafas berat dari mulutnya.

Biarlah, sekarang yang terpenting, Yifan harus segera istirahat jika ia tak ingin terserang sakit.

Pemuda tinggi itu segera beranjak setelah sebelumnya menatap wajah merona Yixing sekali lagi. Tadi ia sudah memakaikan anak itu bokser yang berukuran agak longgar karena emm_haruskah Yifan mengatakannya?

Uh_oke.

Sepertinya Yixing meminum obat perangsang dengan dosis tinggi karena 'adik' nya belum tidur sama sekali, meski pemiliknya bahkan sudah terlelap hampir selama 6 jam.

Tidak mungkin kan Yifan yang harus menidurkannya? #TidurinAjaFanKamiIkhlas~XD

.

.

.

Jika biasanya rumah yang dihuni oleh dua orang mahasiswa yang berasal dari University of Chicago itu akan ramai setiap malamnya oleh suara bising Yixing maupun teriakan Yifan yang dibuat jengkel akibat ulah Yixing yang selalu menjahilinya, maka kali ini suasananya tampak hening dan sunyi.

Yifan masih tertidur dengan pulas diranjangnya sendiri bahkan hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:35 malam. Ia baru terjaga setelah indra penciumannya tidak sengaja menangkap bau nikotin dari asap rokok.

Awalnya Yifan pikir itu mimpi. Hidungnya tampak mengendus-endus didalam tidurnya. Kening Yifan berkerut dan ia menggeliat sedikit, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa agak kaku. Menyamankan letak pipinya diatas bantal-Yifan tidur tengkurap-, kemudian pemuda tinggi itu mulai membuka matanya yang berat secara perlahan-lahan.

Yifan menguap. Terlihat sangat letih. Namun ketika kedua matanya berhasil terbuka Yifan terkejut, hampir terjungkal dari atas kasurnya sendiri saat secara tidak sengaja ia melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri didekat pintu kamarnya.

 **Deg!**

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika rasa pusing menyerang. "Hsshh~" Yifan mendesis ketika matanya yang semula kabur perlahan mulai jernih.

"Kau kah itu Xing? Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" Yifan mendengus sebal lengkap dengan suara paraunya. Tadinya Yifan fikir dirumahnya benar-benar ada hantu seperti yang kerap kali Yixing ceritakan kepadanya. Ternyata_Ah~ anak itu..

Yixing masih disana. Berdiri menyender dipintu hanya mengenakan bokser tanpa atasan. Dia menghadap kearah Yifan sembari sesekali menghisap rokoknya.

Yifan menghela nafas. Setelah memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Yixing, Yifan kembali menghempaskan kepalanya kebantal, membelakangi Yixing. Pemuda tinggi itu mendengus sekali lagi. "Mengapa kau disini?"

"Kenapa kau pulang?"

Yifan membuka matanya mendengar Yixing malah melempar pertanyaan lain untuknya.

"Ini rumahku" Jawab Yifan.

Kali ini Yixing yang menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya nalurinya yang selalu ingin meneriaki Yifan sudah benar-benar mendesak minta dikeluarkan dari dalam. Memangnya siapa yang sok nekat kabur dan berkata tidak ingin tinggal dirumah ini lagi?

Namun Yixing menahannya. Menghisap rokok yang tinggal setengah itu sekali lagi lalu mehembuskan asapnya keluar lewat celah-celah bibirnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa saat itu. Tapi sebenarnya, Yixing masih bisa merasakan kalau suasana hatinya benar-benar belum membaik sama sekali. Belum sedikitpun.

Entahlah, Yixing bisa saja menganggap kejadian yang telah ia alami sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Lalu melupakan tentang dengan lelaki mana ia telah bercinta kemudian mengubur jauh-jauh ingatannya mengenai kejadian memalukan itu disepanjang hidupnya. Iya, jika saja lelaki itu bukan si brengsek 'Albert!'

Hening sekitar beberapa detik lagi sebelum Yixing kembali bergumam. "Lalu, mengapa kau membawaku pulang?"

Yifan mengerutkan alisnya. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, menopang setengah bagian tubuhnya menggunakan siku kemudian menoleh kearah Yixing. "Dan membiarkanmu diperkosa lelaki brengsek itu?!" Ucapnya dengan intonasi yang sedikit meninggi.

Gerakan Yixing berhenti tepat ketika rokok yang sedang ia hisap berada diantara celah-celah bibirnya. Yixing membalas tatapan Yifan. Keduanya terdiam-lagi- untuk beberapa saat sebelum Yixing mengeluarkan rokok yang semula berada di dalam mulutnya lalu menjatuhkan benda itu kemudian menginjaknya dengan kaki.

Yixing melakukannya dengan gerakan biasa saja seolah lantai yang ia injak adalah tanah. Terlebih lagi, hal itu ia lakukan tepat di bawah pintu kamar Yifan.

Yifan hanya bisa diam ketika melihat Yixing akhirnya beranjak pelan menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Dua langkah yang Yixing buat masih terjangkau di indera penglihatan Yifan, dan jalan anak itu sedikit mengangkang. Membuat Yifan hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang ketika mengingat kembali apa penyebabnya. Terlebih ketika kedua mata Yifan juga dapat melihat bercak-bercak itu masih menghiasi punggung sahabatnya.

Dan suasana rumah kembali hening seperti semula~

'Apa aku salah bicara?' Batin Yifan. Menyesal dengan ucapannya. Yixing mungkin sedang dalam mode sensitif dan keadaannya pasti belumlah benar-benar baik.

Yifan menghempaskan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. "Seharusnya aku lebih menjaga ucapanku.." Sesalnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Seusai mandi. Yifan keluar kamar lengkap dengan kaos oblong dan bokser selututnya. Tak lupa sebelah tangannya yang memegang handuk putih kecil ia usap-usapkan kekepalanya yang masih basah.

Yifan turun kemudian menghampiri sofa yang terlihat sudah di isi terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang. Itu Yixing, teman sejawat senasib seperjuangan sehidup dan sematinya(?). Yifan kemudian menghampiri sahabatnya yang ternyata tengah asyik menonton TV itu.

Berdiri disebelahnya dan mengamati sebentar apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, kemudian Yifan meletakkan handuknya diatas meja tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik lalu berdiri kembali. Mulai mencoba menyapa Yixing seperti biasa. "Apa kau akan menguasai tempat ini sendirian?" Tanya Yifan.

Yixing mendongak. Mendapati Yifan yang tengah berdiri disebelah sofa. Sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud Yifan, jadi Yixing hanya terus mengunyah keripik yang sedang ia makan setelah sempat berhenti sebentar akibat sapaan tiba-tiba Yifan barusan. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku juga ingin duduk."

Yixing melambatkan tempo kunyahannya lalu mencoba mencerna ucapan Yifan dengan cara mengamati seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Oh, mungkin maksud Yifan adalah tentang posisi Yixing yang kini tengah tidur-tiduran disofa layaknya seorang raja. Sebelah kakinya ia angkat dan ia biarkan tersangkut disandaran sofa sementara yang sebelahnya lagi ia biarkan lurus menghabiskan tempat.

Setelah merasa benar-benar mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya, Yixing lantas kembali memfokuskan dirinya kearah televisi dan berlanjut mengunyah keripiknya lagi. Sebelumnya ia bergumam. "Maaf. Tapi bisakah kau cari tempat lain saja? Aku tidak bisa duduk. Pantatku masih sakit." Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Yifan menatap Yixing lagi. Lebih kepada tatapan simpati. Oh, pantas posisinya sedikit aneh. "Apa sesakit itu?" Tanya Yifan.

"Hn!" Yixing tetap melanjutkan kunyahannya setelah bergumam dan mengangguk sedikit.

"Boleh kulihat?"

Kali ini kunyahan Yixing benar-benar berhenti. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya yang terasa agak tertahan. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?" Dan Yixing hanya sedang beruntung karena tidak tersedak keripiknya.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau berniat mengerjaiku? Lalu menertawaiku?"

"Astaga tidak, Xing!"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau akan selalu berfikiran buruk tentangku?!"

Yixing menghela nafas. Sebenarnya hanya mencoba untuk banyak bicara karena_yang benar saja! Kenapa harus, Yifan memeriksa bokongnya?!

Yixing sebenarnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. "Mengapa kau peduli kepadaku?" Tanya Yixing untuk menutupi kegugupan tidak biasa yang tengah melandanya.

"Yak! Zhang Yixing berhentilah untuk terus menjadi kekanakan begini! Aku tahu perasaannmu sedang tidak baik jadi lupakan masalah kita dan bersikaplah seperti biasa!" Bentak Yifan.

Yixing mencoba duduk. Walau begitu ia meringis sedikit yang berhasil membuat Yifan panik dan langsung ikut duduk juga disebelahnya. "Xing_Kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Ah_Maaf sudah membentakmu!" Ujar Yifan sembari memegang lengan dan pinggang Yixing, tak lupa dengan tatapan menyesal yang seketika tercipta di wajahnya.

Yixing mengeryit sekali lagi. Kemudian menatap Yifan sembari terkekeh kecil, meski begitu ia tetap meringis karena bokongnya yang memang masih terasa agak sakit.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau memperlakukanku seperti perempuan dan aku malu!" Kekehan Yixing masih terdengar setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku serius Xing! Apa_Apa rasanya sesakit itu?"

"Tidak juga, rasanya enak_AW!" Yixing lagi-lagi meringis ketika sebelah tangan Yifan berhasil mendarat dengan sukses dikeningnya.

Yifan benar-benar khawatir dan kenapa Yixing masih sempat-sempatnya untuk bercanda? Fikir Yifan.

Tapi setelah itu, Yifan akhirnya mampu untuk sekedar tersenyum meski sembari mendecih. Dan dengan sedikit enggan ia meletakkan kembali telapak tangannya kekening Yixing yang baru saja ia beri jitakan, lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. Kentara sekali kalau ia perhatian kepada Yixing.

Yixing terdiam. Merasakan sentuhan halus itu terus mengenai permukaan kulitnya. Ia menatap Yifan yang juga balas menatapnya lembut, namun tersirat raut kekhawatiran diwajah sahabat baiknya itu.

Bolehkan Yixing mengatakan sesuatu?

Tapi sebelumnya, Yixing ingin jujur kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan ini. Dia_maksudnya Yixing, hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menyikapi perasaan damai yang tiba-tiba saja hinggap dihatinya saat ini. Iya, Yixing tahu kalau dia dan Yifan adalah sepasang 'sahabat' yang saling 'menyayangi' satu sama lain. Benar. Tapi_

_Apa tidak apa jika seseorang merasakan perasaan yang bernama 'gugup' itu ketika temannya yang lain hanya menyentuhnya? Apa itu hal biasa? Tidakkah itu berlebihan?

Jawabannya adalah, Yixing tidak tahu. Dan sekali lagi Yixing katakan, ia hanya merasa nyaman ketika Yifan mengusap lembut keningnya, selebihnya, yang Yixing rasakan hanyalah perasaan bersalah namun juga bahagia secara bersamaan ketika dirinya sudah berhasil membuat Yifan sebegitu khawatirnya.

"Maaf~" Yixing juga tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mengucapkan kalimat 'maaf' secara tiba-tiba.

"Kita sama-sama bodoh. Aku juga minta maaf~" Dan itu adalah jawaban yang Yixing peroleh dari Yifan.

"Seharusnya kau tak melihatnya. Aku_Sebenarnya aku malu padamu.." Yixing akhirnya berkata jujur. Membiarkan wajahnya kembali memerah dan mungkin dapat dilihat oleh Yifan. Oke! Itu cukup memalukan!

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita bersahabat. Segala sesuatu tentangmu aku berhak tahu. Dan.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja aku tidak datang waktu itu.." Keluh Yifan.

Muka Yixing semakin memerah. Serius, dia bagaikan anak gadis yang tengah dilindungi dan dikhawatirkan pacarnya saat ini. Please! Itu sungguh memalukan! Dan lagi! Mereka berdua laki-laki dan tidak sedang berpacaran!

Tapi, ayolah.. Tidak salah juga kan kalau hari ini Yixing sedikit mengurangi kadar hobby nya yang begitu suka meneriaki muka Yifan, lalu menggantinya dengan sikap serius dan minta diperhatikan?

Tidak salah karena itu naluri manusia. Rasa ingin dilindungi dan diperhatikan itu adalah sikap alami bagi beberapa orang yang sedang dirundung masalah. Persis seperti Yang tengah dialami Yixing saat ini.

"Y_Ya jangan dibayangkan.." Yixing ikut mengeluh lengkap dengan rona diwajahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yifan terkekeh kecil menyadari perubahan wajah Yixing. "Lupakan.." Kata Yifan setelahnya. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang juga ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Dia juga tak sudi lagi untuk mengingatnya.

Dan mau tak mau perasaan Yixing kembali merasa tenang seperti semula. Ia tersenyum canggung sembari tetap membiarkan Yifan mengelus keningnya.

Meski begitu, Yixing masih merasa kurang enak ketika menatap Yifan saat dirinya malah kembali mengingat kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu dialaminya. Intinya, Yixing masih risih dengan bayangan 'pengalaman' gila yang terus saja menghantui fikirannya itu.

"Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku setelah ini_" Yifan memberi jeda sedikit lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kening Yixing. Dia tahu kalau Yixing belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Yifan dapat merasakannya lewat tatapan Yixing yang agak gelisah. "_Dan..Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?"

.

.

.

" _Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?"_

Tepat malam itu juga keduanya saling berbicara dan meluruskan segala kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Bahkan Yifan beberapa kali mendapat serangan tinjuan dari Yixing ketika pemuda tinggi itu berhasil mengungkit tentang status di Instagram yang Yixing buat.

" _Aku fikir kau mungkin sedang kerasukan sesuatu atau apa.."_

" _Yak! Bagaimanapun juga masih ada sisa-sisa rajin didalam diriku meskipun aku sangat pemalas."_ Bela Yixing saat itu. Meskipun rasanya malu sekali ketika ia tahu status-status 'alay(?)' nya telah dibaca Yifan.

Atau ketika Yixing secara terang-terangan mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' dan 'maaf' soal 'tugas' dan 'ponsel' Yifan waktu itu, maka Yifan akan menjawab_

" _Itu gunanya teman.."_ Yifan berucap sembari menepuk-nepuk ringan pundak Yixing yang saat itu tengah berbaring diranjang sementara Yifan duduk disebelahnya. Jangan lupakan soal pantat Yixing yang masih lecet -_-

Yixing akui kalau ia cukup terharu saat itu. Mungkin ia akan menangis dengan cengeng jika saja Yifan tak menambah kata-katanya lagi_

" __Tapi soal ponsel, lain kali kau harus membeli yang lebih mahal dari ini Xing, ponsel yang kau belikan itu sungguh jelek dan murahan!"_ Ejeknya. Yang berhasil membuat Yixing naik darah. Bagaimanapun juga Yixing masih ingat kalau dia membelikan ponsel yang tidak murah meskipun tidak mirip dengan milik Yifan yang telah ia rusak sebelumnya.

Tapi yang paling Yixing sesali kala itu adalah, tentang dia yang telah berburuk sangka kepada Yifan. Ia fikir Yifan mengetahui masalahnya dengan Clara dan telah mencoba bersikap acuh tak acuh. Tapi ternyata tidak. Yifan tak tahu menahu soal Clara yang selingkuh dibelakang Yixing, makanya Yifan tak pernah membahasnya.

Jadilah Yixing yang menjadi pihak yang akan selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada Yifan. Yeah, meskipun ia tetap putus dengan Clara pada akhirnya. Setidaknya, hubungannya dengan Yifan semakin membaik dari segi apapun setelah percakapan panjang itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya..

Yixing tersenyum ketika ia, Yifan dan Jongin tengah melangkah memasuki area kantin. Jadwal kuliah telah selesai dan sekarang waktunya untuk makan.

Sudah lebih dari sepekan sejak kejadian yang cukup memalukan bagi Yixing itu terlewatkan. Dan kini ketiganya, Yixing, Yifan dan Jongin kembali kuliah seperti biasa.

Saat ini, Yixing tengah terkekeh-kekeh kecil karena suatu hal. Itu adalah tentang sahabat tololnya-Wu Yifan tentu saja-.

Yifan baru saja mendepak-tapi tidak kasar- kepala bagian belakang Yixing setelahnya pemuda tinggi itu malah meminta maaf sembari menatap kearah Yixing dengan perasaan bersalah bercampur kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, Yixing bilang ia baru saja habis bercinta didalam toilet perempuan dengan salah satu senior. Lalu seorang dosen memergoki perbuatan mereka. Yifan bahkan keburu memukul kepala Yixing sebelum terakhir anak itu bilang, dia ternyata hanya salah masuk toilet kemudian tertidur disalah satu biliknya dan bermimpi. Mimpi basah.

Sialan!

Jadi soal 'bercinta' dan 'kepergok dosen' itu cuma mimpi?!

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku jengkel?" Yifan mendecak kesal sembari menatap muka Yixing yang tengah merengut. "_Jadi, apa kepalamu sakit?" Dan berakhir dengan Yifan yang kembali mengusap-usap bagian kepala Yixing yang mendapat jitakan darinya-meskipun ia tengah kesal setengah mati dengan kelakuan anak itu-.

"Makanya dengarkan ceritaku lengkap-lengkap dulu baru bertindak! Dasarr! Ini? Tentu saja sakit!"

"Kenapa sih, kau selalu membuatku khawatir?"

Itu adalah sepenggal kalimat yang semakin sering Yifan ucapkan untuknya. Dan selalu berhasil membuat Yixing diam-diam tersenyum bangga didalam hatinya.

"Berhentilah membuat keributan. Ck! Kalian ini." Jongin kembali menjadi penengah.

Ketiganya kembali berjalan setelah Jongin berhasil melerai segala bentuk perdebatan-tidak penting- kedua sahabat konyolnya itu.

Bahkan setelahnya, sikap Yifan kembali membuat Yixing takjub-takjub tak karuan. Karena jika biasanya Yifan akan pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan pacarnya yang meminta jemput disuatu tempat atau apalah, maka sekarang, pemuda tinggi itu lebih memilih untuk bertengkar dengan kekasihnya dari pada melewatkan makan dikantin sebelum pulang bersama Yixing dan Jongin.

Saat itu Yifan tengah menelfon_

"Maaf Lucy, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang.."

" _Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau kerjakan? Kenapa setiap kali aku meminta mu datang kau selalu tidak bisa?"_

 **Sreeett!**

Dan ponsel Yifan kembali berpindah tangan. Sementara pemiliknya, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Membiarkan Yixing-si pelaku perampasan- bertindak semaunya.

"Dengar Lucy, pacarmu sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada harus mengantar jemputmu setiap hari!"

" _Yixing? Kau kah itu?Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana Yifan?!"_

"Ya, ini aku. Zhang Yixing, majikan baru Yifan dan Yifan sekarang bertugas sebagai bodyguard ku."

"Uhuk!_" Yifan tersedak mie nya. Dia mendelik dengan mata melotot kearah Yixing. "_Yach! Zhang_Mmpptt_"

Yifan mengerang kesal karena Yixing keburu membekap mulutnya yang masih basah oleh kuah-kuah mie.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menutup telfon dan jangan ganggu pekerjaan bodyguardku hari ini Lucy! Kenapa sih semua wanita itu sangat merepotkan?! Bikin jengkel saja!"

" _Kurang ajar sekali mulutmu?! Cepat berikan ponsel ini kepada Yifan atau_"_

 **Klik.**

Dan sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Yixing nyegir ketika ia melepaskan tangannya yang ikut-ikutan belepotan kuah mie yang berasal dari bibir Yifan. Ia menatap Yifan tanpa dosa sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus sebal.

"Ini yang kau sebut dengan akan menjadi dewasa mulai sekarang?" Tanya Yifan sembari meminum air putih lalu mengantongi ponselnya kembali.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Yixing sembari menyeruput mie kuahnya sendiri.

"Di Instagram.."

"Apa?"

"Iya, kau tidak lupakan kalau aku sudah membaca semua statusmu waktu itu?" Peringat Yifan.

"Isshhh, itu memalukan!"

Jongin yang semula bengong karena tak mengerti arah percakapan kedua sahabatnya, kini tersenyum dalam diam. Mulai terkekeh ketika Yifan tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawai Yixing yang selalu malu ketika status di Instagram yang ia buat beberapa hari lalu di ungkit.

"Sungguh-sungguh memalukan!" Ringis Yixing. Dia kemudian menyeruput mie nya dengan tidak minat dan alis tertekuk. Oh, Yixing tiba-tiba terbayang beberapa kejadian di hari itu termasuk kejadian yang paling membekas di ingatannya dan_

"Sudahlah. Lanjutkan makannya, nanti keburu dingin.."

_Yang membuat Yixing paling tidak bisa mencegah rasa nyaman itu kembali adalah ketika ia mendengar Yifan mulai berbicara guna mengalihkan topik. Yixing tahu, Yifan sengaja melakukannya untuk Yixing agar dirinya tak mengingat masalah itu lagi. Yixing tahu kalau Yifan, sahabat tersayangnya, hanya sedang menjaga perasaannya. Dan Yixing selalu bahagia karena itu.

Jongin, yang memang sudah mengetahui tentang semuanya, hanya bisa ikut tersenyum karena ia merasa sekarang hubungan Yifan dan Yixing sudah sangat membaik, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Keduanya juga sudah jarang memperdebatkan segala sesuatu yang kurang penting lagi.

Tapi yang paling Jongin syukuri adalah, 'kebiasaan buruk' kedua sahabat baiknya itu juga sudah mulai berkurang dari hari-kehari.

Terakhir, Yifan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku celana ketika ia merasakan benda tipis itu bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

Yixing yang selalu ingin tahu urusan Yifan mulai mendekat. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yifan guna melihat dari siapa pesan tersebut, sekaligus ikut membaca isinya. Ternyata itu dari Lucy_

" _Aku benar-benar muak Fan! Kenapa sih kau tak pernah memarahi sahabat bodohmu itu dan lebih memilih mengacuhkanku?! Kalau begini caranya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.."_

"Sini kubalas!" Pinta Yixing karena merasa tak terima ketika Lucy menyebutnya bodoh.

"Sebentar.." Yifan mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk gadis yang 'masih' berstatus kekasihnya itu.

" _Lalu? Kau mau apa?"_ -Send-

Yixing masih setia menyender dibahu Yifan. Sementara Jongin terlihat sibuk dengan makanan dan ponselnya sendiri. Tidak menghiraukan kegiatan Yifan dan Yixing.

Selang sekitar 1 menit, pesan dari Lucy kembali Yifan terima_

" _Apa? Hanya itu yang kau katakan? Sudahlah Fan, mulai sekarang kita berakhir! Sana, pacaran saja dengan sahabat gila mu itu!"_

Yixing menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Yifan menoleh kearah Yixing. Kemudian ikut tersenyum sembari mendecih. "Kau senang sekarang? Heh?"

Yixing mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lebih terlihat seperti tengah mengejek Yifan karena setampan apapun juga sahabatnya itu, pada akhirnya dia tetap menjomblo sama seperti Yixing dan Jongin. :D

"Sini_" Yixing merampas kembali ponsel Yifan hingga berpindah-lagi- ketangannya. Lalu mengetik sebuah pesan dengan cepat.

" _Ok! Jadilah perawan tua mulai sekarang! By:Yixing :p"_

Yifan dan Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan absurd Yixing. Entah kapan anak itu akan dewasa... Fikir keduanya.

Selanjutnya. Ketiga lelaki 'lajang' itu kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil sesekali membicarakan hal-hal tentang kuliah. Juga tentang rencana pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan mereka ambil nanti, setelah mereka semua lulus.

Saat itu, hanya Yixing yang mengatakan kalau setelah lulus nanti, dia ingin mendirikan sebuah bar. Dan tidak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan selain itu.

Membuat Yifan dan Jongin kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan sembari berkata_

"Terserah!" Juga secara bersama-sama dihadapan Yixing. Yixing? Anak itu hanya membalas ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan cengiran tak berdosa diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **Oke KraYeol lagi males bacot.**

 **Salam manis by~**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
